AKA
by eijilover18
Summary: When a girl enrolls in a certain boys' school because of a certain Syuusuke Fuji, chaos insues. FujixOc
1. Once Upon a Time

~AKA~

Chapter 1

Once Upon a Time…

I, Riko Hisakawa, am enrolling in a boys' school. I should probably explain, though. I have just returned from America to finish middle school at the prestigious Seishun Academy. I'm risking being discovered and expelled to meet and become good friends, if not more, with my hero.

The fabled genius, Syuusuke Fuji.

I had always gotten the Japanese tennis magazines, even when in America, but my fandom had all started when I read an article in my favorite magazine on the tensai. Just the first few paragraphs were enough to grip my attention away from anything else in the world. The description only made my excitement bubble over, and the picture of him was the paramount of the entire issue.

Back in America, I had always been mistaken for a boy. I was sporty; there weren't many sports that I wasn't good at. I'd been on the boys' teams of the schools that I attended and could beat the vast majority of them as well. I wasn't interested in Barbies, princesses, or any other girl-related things. But on top of all that, my chest was also, very, very flat.

Alas, that's how I got here- the gates leading to my new life. Or Seigaku, the nickname of my new school, to be more specific. I would be staying in dorms- yes, I said dorms- the entire year that I was here before graduating. I was praying now that I wasn't going to be staying with someone that I didn't like.

Wearing my new, black, slightly stiff uniform, I strode onto the campus. My eyes drifted up to the tall, magnificent clocktower, which displayed the time. Six thirty AM. I didn't quite know why I was quite this early; to explore the grounds, set up my dorm room, or take a nap, maybe.

Currently, though, I was just going where my legs wanted to take me. Mindlessly, I had made my way to the tennis courts. There were five people practicing on it, hitting back and forth in controlled rallies. I stopped to watch from a faraway distance. Tennis was my favorite sport, and I was pleased to see that these guys were pretty decent at it. Nothing too out of the ordinary, though.

Someone brushed past me in a Seigaku uniform on his way to the courts. He had brown hair, and looked remarkably like…

…the one and only Syuusuke Fuji.

He turned around, and smiled a perfect smile. His eyes were closed, and he was almost identical to the striking boy in the magazine.

"Hello," Fuji said. I tried my best not to blush.

The tensai continued. "I don't think I've seen you around. My name is Fuji Syuusuke, and I'm a third year. Are you new to Seigaku?"

I blinked a few times, then answered: "Y-yes, I'm new this year. Third year Rikio Hisakawa."

Allow me enlighten you now. Riko is a very girly name, and I don't like it very much. Because of the former fact, I had to change my name on all of the school paperwork to avoid being discovered. Let's continue.

"Ah, I see," Fuji said. "I hope you enjoy your time here. Now, however, I must go to tennis practice. Sayonara, Rikio-san."

And with that, my idol walked away towards a small shed that had a sign hung on the door that read "TENNIS CLUBHOUSE". With calm, even steps, he traveled farther and farther away. It was then that I became set; firm on my course to establish friendship with Fuji. The first step had already been taken. Failure was not an option now, and there was no going back. I just hoped that with my courage I could pull through this obstacle that remarkably resembled an all boys school to succeed.


	2. Une Nouvelle Vie

**The wonderful thing about the anime world- you can pretty much do whatever the hell you want. Examples are hair and eye color, and the physics of everyone and everything.**

**When the people are speaking English, the words will be in bold. Otomen=guys who like girly things.**

**I think I know who I'm going to make the bad guy again. Someone has to be the bad guy, and I'm pretty sure the one who was the bad guy in Miji Forever (if you've read it, you'll know; if you haven't, you won't, but it's one of my stories) is going to be the bad guy again. I've tried to think it through with all of the people, and it's hard to make any of them bad because they're all so nice! Help me, minna!**

Chapter 2

Une Nouvelle Vie

I looked up and down the hall that I was currently in- the one leading to where all of the dorm rooms were. On the outside, the three-story building was huge- one hundred rooms to a floor and two to three people to each room. I now stood on the top floor that housed the third years, my backpack and duffel bag on both of my shoulders, my room key, and a paper with my room number in hand. The sheer size of the Seigaku campus stupefied me.

_Number 218… number 218…, _I thought, walking slowly down the hall and trying to find my room. The setup that the designers invented wasn't the standard evens on one side of the hall and odds on the other. It was somewhat… odd. The floor was split up into three halls; the first housing 201-240, the second 241-280, and the last 281-300. The third hall held so few rooms because, as I figured out later on, it contained all of the rooms that housed three people. Therefore, the rooms were larger, mostly because the boys staying in them were in their teens and needed their space. Amidst the halls, the rooms were split up into half and half, and each complete half was on one side of the hall (such as 201-220 on one side and 221-240 on the other).

As I finally found my room, which was in the first hall on the right side, I inserted my room key into the lock and twisted. To the wrong side, it would seem, since when I tried to push the door open it wouldn't budge. I tried the other direction, and the door grudgingly gave into the pressure and opened.

The room was smaller than mine was at home in Nagasaki, and way smaller than it had been in Oregon. It had a bunk bed on one side and a door on the other. Other things that took up the little space available were a desk and chair, and a tall floor lamp. I set down my bags, climbed up the ladder of the bunk bed and sat on the top. Then, I kicked off my shoes and laid down, my hands clasped behind my head and my legs crossed in front of me. I was suddenly struck by how far I was away from home; either South Japan or across the ocean in America…

I heard a creak as the door leading in from the hall opened. I looked down at who was entering, and mentally gasped. I was staying in the same room as Syuusuke Fuji. Rubbing my eyes to make sure that this wasn't just a mirage, despite the fact that I wasn't in the Sahara desert, I discovered that Fuji was still there, looking around the room at my bags and shoes.

"Hello again," I greeted him from above, moving so that I was sitting and my clasped hands were grasping the bar in front of me. I rested my head on my hands. His head snapped up to see who it was, but when he recognized me, he smiled yet again.

"Oh, it's you, Rikio-san," he said with an exhale. "I didn't know who was there." He chuckled a bit, and then set down his own bags on the bottom bed.

"Have you acquainted yourself with the campus much?" Fuji asked, moving over to sit in the desk chair.

"Mmm, not really," I answered. "I've just been by the tennis courts, here, and the front gates, obviously. I don't know my way around at all."

Fuji nodded, then spoke: "What school did you come from?"

"I came from America. You've most likely never heard of it."

He looked surprised. "Wow, America, huh? You must be good at English."

I laughed. "**I like to think so**." My hand flew to my mouth. "Sorry, it's a reflex. I'm going to have to get used to speaking Japanese all the time again."

Fuji smiled. "**It's okay.** **I'll understand most of it.**" He continued in his first language, "Wait, what do you mean by 'again'?"

"I lived in Nagasaki until I was nine, and then my family moved to Oregon. I just flew back yesterday."

"Hope the jet lag isn't too bad. I-"

…was all Fuji could manage before the clock tower bells struck eight. School was going to start soon, and talking could be heard outside in the hall.

Putting on his backpack, Fuji asked, "What class are you in? I'm in 3-C."

"I'm in…" I looked at the paper with all of my school information on it. "… 3-A."

"Well, then I'll see you around. Good luck!" He waved, and swiftly exited with gracefulness that I'd never seen before. I followed suit, grabbing my black backpack and closing and locking the door behind me. As I walked down the stairs of the dorm building, I ruffled my short, boyishly cut hair to make sure it was messy enough.

Upon arriving at my classroom, I took a seat at the very back near the window. I suddenly felt very tired. My sleeping schedule was all messed up, and I had only gotten about four hours of sleep the night before. I let my eyes close as my head hung slightly.

"Ohayo gozaimasu," someone said from above. I looked up to see a cheerful black haired boy with green eyes smiling at me. His smile was contagious, so I couldn't help but return the kindness.

"Hello," I answered. The guy took the seat next to mine, and turned to face me, holding out his hand.

"I'm Syuichirou Oishi. You can just call me Oishi, though. And you are…?"

"New at Seigaku. My name is Rikio Hisakawa." I shook his hand with a tight grip.

Someone with brown hair sat in front of me. He was really tall, and had a stiff air about him.

"Ah, Tezuka," Oishi greeted him. The brunette turned, looking at his friend. He had glasses and eyes to match his hair. His expression was blank; not happy, sad, or any other of the infinite emotions that exist in the universe.

Tezuka's eyes flicked to me. I flinched. That's how intimidating he was.

"H-hi. I'm Rikio. Rikio Hisakawa."

He nodded, and said in a low voice, "Pleased to meet you." No handshake, nor anything of the sort. This guy didn't seem to want to make any kind of bodily contact with anyone.

Class started soon after, and the uneventful first day of school began. I was introduced to my class, which led to murmurs and excited whispers around the entire room. It only made me feel awkward.

Until lunch, all that went on were monotonous lectures, explanations of the classes that weren't going to be very challenging at all, at least for me, and Tezuka correcting the teacher several times, which was actually very amusing. The teacher seemed to be quite afraid of the tall third year. I couldn't blame him for that; I'd assist him in cowering beside the blackboard if I was asked to.

When the lunch bell sounded, sighs of relief and cheers came from the entire class, excluding Tezuka. Also known as Mr. Stoic, as I now decided to call him. I joined Oishi and Tezuka in walking down the crowded hall to the cafeteria. The former explained some school rules and things that I should know to stay out of trouble at Seigaku. He was turning out to be quite the mother hen.

"Oishiii! Who's your friend, nya?"

I was suddenly tackled from behind, causing me to fall on my face. Someone heavy, or at least heavier than me, was laying on me in quite the awkward position. He backed off onto his knees quickly, and helped me up.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" he bounced to his feet, pulling me up jerkily. "My name is Eiji Kikumaru! Call me Eiji!"

Okay, _he _was hyper. Actually, hyper might understate the level of energy he currently exerted.

"Eiji, you need to be more careful," Oishi said worriedly, stepping forward.

Eiji apparently didn't hear him, since he leaned in close to my face and remarked, "You look like a _girl_."

Silence covered the group surrounding me for a few moments. I just blinked, stunned.

"But that's okay!" Eiji continued, spinning me around happily. "There's always a few guys like that!"

Man, was he dim.

"Eiji, are you being crazy again?" someone asked, approaching the group. Eiji and I looked over, and saw Fuji standing casually beside Oishi.

"Fujiko! I have a brand new best friend!"

Best friend? When did _that_ happen?

"Oh do you?" Fuji chuckled.

"Yeah! His name is… is… um…" He looked over at me.

I laughed. "I'm Rikio Hisakawa."

Eiji beamed. "Rikio-chan!" He gave me a hug. This guy's people meter was set on automatic familiarity. And I swear to God, I'm 101% sure he was overdosed on Red Bull.

Once we finally got to our table in the lunch room (emphasis on finally), there was easily twice as much talking as eating. It was only twice as much, because Tezuka didn't do any talking and therefore the ratio was reduced.

I was bombarded with questions from Fuji and Oishi, but Eiji most of all. They regarded things such as "What is living in America like?" and "How does it feel to be back?" I answered as best I could, trying to sound as manly as I could. I was discovering that pretending to be a guy wasn't as difficult as I had thought it to be.

The rest of the day proceeded in a humdrum style. I was exhausted by the time I got to my dorm room and lay down on my bunk bed. Actually, lay is the wrong word; I pretty much collapsed. The bed was so comfortable; I wanted to fall asleep right then and there. But the nagging memory that I had homework kept me awake. Who has homework on their first day?

"I bet you're really tired, huh." Fuji's voice came from above. It was then that I realized that I was sprawled on his bed, and he was sitting at the edge in the little space that I wasn't taking up.

I jumped up quickly. "Sorry! I didn't mean to do that!"

Fuji just chuckled. "It's all right. I'd be pretty fatigued right now too if I was supposed to be sleeping right now."

I sighed, and looked over my shoulder. The door that led to an unknown location loomed there.

"What's in there?" I said, pointing behind me.

"Bathroom. Shower and all that included."

"Ooh. I'll go take a shower, then." I grabbed my pajamas and darted in, shutting the door behind me.

After my mini spa treatment, which was much needed, I stood in front of the bathroom mirror with a towel wrapped around me. My dark chocolate-colored hair, which was the 90% cacao, no sugar added kind of dark chocolate, was wet and messy. My jade green eyes stared back at me.

I was pretty darn short. That was one thing that made my sportiness difficult, but it was also a plus. Being able to dart around people was a good thing, and I was really fast. But it was a problem because people couldn't see me very well amidst the crowd of tall people, especially for team sports.

I looked down to the black and grey speckled granite countertop in front of me. There were assorted soaps and things of that sort, as well as a small container of deodorant. I couldn't resist reaching down to open and smell it. That's a bad habit of mine; every time I go to a store that sells lotion, soap, candles, or anything scented, I have to smell every single one of them before I'm satisfied.

The deodorant smelled like… well, I couldn't describe it. It smelled good, very good. As a matter of fact, it smelled like Fuji. That must've been why the room smelled so damn good all the time.

I took another whiff before forcing myself to set down the container. Beside it was a bar of soap wrapped in a flower decorated paper. What, were they expecting all of the guys here to be either otomen or gay? I threw it over my shoulder.

The light went out in the bathroom, which made me drop the towel in shock. Yes, I was wearing a bra and underwear, but still, I wanted to look for it. I'm not the kind of girl that wears bikinis every single time I go swimming.

And yes, I said I was flat, but that doesn't mean that I can't fill up a bra. Just saying.

I felt around in the blackness for the towel, but I couldn't find it anywhere. I heard a distant closing door, but paid it no attention. I kept on searching.

The lights flicked on. As the blindness that affected my eyes left me, I saw someone standing in the doorway.

Fuji!


	3. The Art of Lingual Malevolence

**Ohayo, minna! **

**Surmise of the day: Is there such a thing as minty fresh deodorant? I know there's toothpaste, but being a girl there's usually only the kind that smells like a lot of mixed spices, fruits, and flowers. I don't know…**

…

**Awkward!**

**Enjoy the chapter…! And comments are VERY VERY VERY gratefully appreciated! :D**

* * *

Chapter 3

The Art of Lingual Malevolance

_**FUJI POV**_

I stood stock still in the bathroom doorway and couldn't help but stare at Rikio. She'd been quite the convincing boy; I had believed her for almost the entire half of the first day. I wasn't surprised that Eiji hadn't picked up on it, though.

But sitting there, staring back in her matching black underwear and bra, I found her even more girly than before.

She now had begun to blush rather a lot, so I took the liberty of excusing myself.

"I... I see you're... you're a... a..." The liberty had been taken, but not used to its full advantage. But I finished my sentence anyway.

"...a girl." I gulped.

That didn't help any; Rikio still stared at me like a deer in the headlights of an oncoming car.

"I'll let you finish up," I said weakly, whirling around and shutting the door behind me. I then leaned against it, hand over my mouth. Why hadn't she locked the door? This was going to severely complicate things...

_**RIKO POV**_

Fuji shut the door, and it took me a long while to realize what had happened.

First of all, I had been discovered on the first day of school.

Second, Fuji had seen me. Nearly naked, at that.

Third, he was really cute when he was shocked.

But that didn't matter now. Getting on with business as usual and pretending that it hadn't happened would, I hoped, erase the trauma of the moment.

I got dressed and headed out of the still steamy bathroom. I immediately walked past Fuji, looking at my feet as I climbed the ladder to my bunk bed. I dove under the blankets and covered my face. I then heard my roommate speak from below.

"Dinner is being served now, I think. You should go."

I stirred a little bit, and peeked out from under the covers.

"I'm not hungry," I answered quietly, and flipped over so that I was facing the wall. Drifting off into an uneasy sleep, I heard the shower start.

* * *

The next morning was rough, to say the least. First of all, I had woken up at two in the morning and couldn't go back to sleep. Then, my least favorite food, natto, was served at breakfast, so I was both grumpy and hungry the entire morning. Finally, on top of it all, Fuji was pretty much exiling me. He wasn't talking to me at all, and an uncomfortable and awkward silence would envelop us whenever we were in the same room or when our eyes met. My quest for friendship was not going as smoothly as I'd hoped.

But in reality, I couldn't blame him in the slightest. The night before had been pretty damn embarrassing for the both of us. I just wished it would be easier for us to be on talking terms again. I really hoped that he wouldn't go straight to the principal and expose me. I hoped that he was above that, and would help me.

Seriously, though, I didn't know him at all. That was the fact that I had to keep telling myself when Fuji confused me, which was all of the time. The only thing I could do was try to ease the weird ambiance between us.

I arrived very early to my classroom and sat in my seat, my arms crossed on my desk and my head drooped on top of them. I was so tired at the moment I could've fallen asleep then and there. That is, if a certain mother hen hadn't arrived to annoy me.

"Rikio-san?" he said worriedly. "Are you alright?"

I looked up from my comfortable solace to the face of Oishi, who was standing beside my desk. He looked surprised to see my face like it was- bags under my eyes, pale, and extremely unhappy. My head conked sideways back down on the desk; I was so tired I could barely hold up my own cranium.

"Not really," I replied quietly. I sighed, closing my eyes again and resuming my position on my desk.

"A-are you sick? Is your roommate being mean?" Oishi asked. I twitched, though the reason(s) were neither of the two. I shook my head. I heard the creak of a chair as someone sat down; probably the mother hen.

"Then what's the matter?"

He was really starting to get on my nerves. I just wanted to sleep.

I grudgingly sat up and turned to face him. My expression most likely was not pretty.

"I am on the America sleeping schedule, so you'd _think _that it would be suitable for me to be _tired. _If you _don't _mind, I'd like some solitude before I have to go through this mind-numbingly uninteresting day."

I went back to sagging on my desk. Oishi made no reply to my irritated comment, for which I was glad.

Soon after, class started, and I was forced to hold my head up with my hand while I pretended to listen to the teacher. I did so until lunch, when I was finally slightly awake. It wasn't until I heard my fellow classmates talking about an upcoming essay on our discussions in class that I picked up on what was going on. I had vaguely heard the teacher say that there was a project due soon that was worth about forty percent of our grade…

Ah, hell.

I promptly asked to borrow Tezuka's notes, since he was a diligent student, unlike me. Mr. Stoic handed them over, and I promised to return them soon. He gave me a strange look as I left; a mix of interest and his usual blank, unreadable expression. I didn't know what it was about at all, so I just left the room quickly.

I ate at the same table as the day before, and Eiji and Tezuka soon joined me, followed by Oishi and Fuji. The former was discussing how it was bad for Fuji to verbally abuse people, because it could seriously scar them. Fuji was looking at him, half confused and half surprised. He said that "Rikio-san was very depressed and very upset this morning. Being his roommate, you should know better" and I assumed he was talking about me. I had to explain once they sat down that I was fine and just tired. Fuji and I knew, though, that I was telling the truth only partway. Oishi finally understood and then asking me how I was doing at Seigaku. He didn't seem to take into account that it was only the second day, and nothing much could have happened.

Unless you're me, that is.

The rest of the day proceeded somewhat smoother, but Oishi still was asking me if I was fine whenever he got the chance. He also said, after seeing that I was borrowing Tezuka's notes all the time, that he could take two sets of notes during the lectures so that I could rest. I declined.

* * *

The day was finally over when the bell rang at three o'clock, and I practically ran back to my dorm room just to collapse- on my own bed this time. But since I was too tired to climb the ladder, I just sat in the squishy desk chair.

After a little while, Fuji entered the room and lay down on his bunk, his eyes focusing on his pillow. I wanted to make conversation, but didn't quite know how.

"So I'm verbally abusing you, am I?" I heard finally from the bunks. I looked over, and Fuji was chuckling silently.

I laughed slightly to myself, and said, "I don't know where Oishi got that idea. I was just really tired this morning, so I kind of…I don't know… lashed out at him."

Fuji looked a bit surprised. "Oh?"

"Ehe… yeah. I don't quite remember all of the way, but I'm pretty sure that it was all about being on the America sleeping schedule or something like that. I was almost sleeping with my eyes open all through class until lunch. And then, we have some project due soon, so I borrowed Tezuka-san's notes to copy, which reminds me…"

My roommate just blinked a few times. I'd spoken so fast that it took him a while to comprehend. As he was doing so, I took out a binder and studied Mr. Stoic's paper that was covered with neat writing. I started to copy down its messages.

"So Tezuka and Oishi are in your class?" Fuji asked from behind me. I stopped writing and spun myself around in the desk chair to face him again.

"Yep! Tezuka just sits there and does what he's supposed to do and Oishi is quite the mother hen. He keeps asking how I'm doing here and if I need him to take notes for me so that I can sleep in class. It gets rather annoying, really."

He nodded slowly. "Hey, if you're going to shower, go now. It's best to do it before dinner."

I rose and grabbed my things and headed into the bathroom. Before I was all the way in, though, Fuji called, "Lock the door this time!" I blushed, and shut the door, making a point to lock it tightly.

_**FUJI POV**_

Well, Oishi was certainly being friendly. Usually, he'd just keep his classmates from falling asleep rather than help them conspire against the teacher. I was starting to suspect something, but nothing could be said for sure as of yet.

Before long, Rikio was done in the shower, and came out to finish copying her class notes. I walked into the bathroom, showered, and dressed for dinner. I opened the door, flipped off the light, and walked into the main part of the dorm room. Looking over to the desk, I saw that Rikio was asleep, her pen still in her hand. I lightly shook her, but when she didn't wake up, I put her arm over my shoulder and dragged her over to my bed. After covering her up with her own blankets, I turned off the lights in the room and headed out the door to the dining hall.

* * *

-a-k-a-

**Sorry this chapter wasn't as exciting as the last one. But 4 will be epic! Comment, please!**


	4. Arachnids Galore

**I got very rhymey in this chapter. Yes, I know that isn't a word, but it is now. Go look in a dictionary and it'll be there. Why, you ask? Because I'm magical, that's why.**

**Anyway, I have no idea why, but a bunch of random parts of this have rhyming words in it.**

**Sorry it always takes a week to post; the weekends are the only days that I have time to finish the chapters and post.**

**Comment comment comment! I will love you if you do!**

**Damn. See, I'm rhyming already! Sad face…**

* * *

Chapter 4

Arachnids Galore!

I was jolted awake by banging on the door of my dorm room. I sat up quickly, only to smack my head on the bunk above me. The resonating thunk of my head against the metal support of the top bunk made a sheet-covered lump on the floor stir. Holding my head, I stepped onto the floor and over to the door. Opening it, I saw a certain redhead standing in front of me.

"What do you want, Eiji?" I asked wearily, rubbing my eyes with my other hand.

Eiji was practically bouncing up and down as he rapidly communicated the urgency of the situation.

"R-Rikio-chan," he said, tears brimming in his wide, scared eyes. He grabbed both my hands so tightly that his knuckles turned white as he whispered hoarsely, "T-There's a sp-spider! It's fat! And it's in my room! It tried to _attack _me!"

I tried not to burst out laughing as Eiji stood in front of me, silently pleading for help.

I sighed, and asked, "Where is it?"

He tiptoed over to his room, which was next to mine in 219, and pointed to his desk through the open door. The spider was actually quite large; about 1 ½ inches in diameter. I personally wasn't afraid of spiders, so I found a cup and spare piece of lined notebook paper and let Eiji's source of terror outside.

Once I was back, the once again bouncy redhead tackled me again in a killer hug, but this time I didn't fall over, which was a big accomplishment. I only hit my head on my dorm room door, which gave me a headache.

"Thank you so much! Domo arigato gozaimasu!" And with that, he rocketed back into his room to go back to sleep.

Shaking my head and sighing, I reentered room 218. By now, the floor lamp was on and Fuji was awake, wrapped in a blanket and sitting against the side of his bed. He was looking down at the floor, one arm rested on a bent knee and the other casually cushioning his head against the sideboard of the bed. He looked up sharply when I shut the door, as if being yanked off a thought process.

"What did Eiji want?" Fuji asked, yawning. "I'm surprised you two didn't wake up everyone in the general vicinity with the racket you made."

On a side note, "general vicinity" for Eiji means 100 square feet in all directions around wherever he's currently present.

"Wasn't my fault," I countered quietly. "Eiji is the one who makes all of the noise."

"You have a point there. How's your head?"

"What? Oh," I felt my forehead. A bump was beginning to form. "Well, aside from a killer headache, I'm golden."I decided that just standing in the middle of the floor was an awkward position, so I took a seat in the desk chair.

Fuji, turning again to face me, said, "That sound your head made on the metal bars did not sound like orchestra material."

"You have no idea. How did I get there, anyway?" At that moment, I wondered why I was asking him. But as it turned out, it seemed that he had the answer.

"You fell asleep on the desk, so I decided it'd be easier to put you in my bed for the night. And I'm not trying to change the subject here or anything, but maybe you should have all three meals today instead of… oh, say… one." As soon as he mentioned it, I realized that I was famished. I hadn't eaten since about twelve o'clock the day before.

Fuji continued, "And they have mini cereal boxes as you walk into the cafeteria, so if you don't like the breakfast, you can have a few of those." I gave him a why-didn't-you-tell-me-this-before look, and then the clock tower bells struck six.

"We can head down to breakfast now, if you'd like," my roommate offered. I nodded, and we headed out to get the first meal of the day.

Again, Seigaku had genius designers. They put the cafeteria under the floor that held the rowdy first years. This setup not only put the eating area underground, but it also increased the noise threefold since the first years were yelling and screaming everywhere they went.

But anyway, Fuji and I were some of the first ones there. Out of the 10-ish people in line to get breakfast I recognized two- Tezuka and Oishi.

Upon discovering that a western-style breakfast was being served today, I happily joined the line to get my bacon, scrambled eggs, croissant, etc., all of the things that I enjoyed eating back in Oregon. Sitting beside Oishi and across from Fuji and Tezuka, I was starting to feel a bit homesick. The four of us ate in relative silence, and when I had finished I sighed.

The other three surrounding me looked up from what they were doing- Fuji and Oishi from eating and Tezuka from reading a very thick book.

"What's the matter, Rikio-san?" the mother hen next to me asked.

"I'm just… starting to miss Oregon," I explained. "I mean, I really love Tokyo and all, but I've been in America for as long as I can remember."

The other three didn't really have anything to say to that (not that Tezuka would've talked anyway), but we were saved from too long an awkward silence by Eiji clanking his plate down onto the table and sitting next to me. He launched into the story of the morning and how I had miraculously saved him from the evil spider and blah blah blah. His loud talking made Tezuka go straight back to his reading with one finger in the closest ear to Eiji.

The redhead ended his tall tale by giving me a bear hug and calling me his "savior." And being Eiji, when he gave hugs they never ended well. This time I was almost knocked into Oishi's lap, which would have been very, very bad. Instead, though, I found myself falling into his shoulder and then accidently into his arms, which were outstretched to the table. He hadn't meant to catch me in the first place, I could tell.

Eiji jerked back to his seat, apologizing over and over again. I quickly sat back up, blushing slightly, and decided that it was time to clear my eating area. As I left, I noticed that the mother hen was blushing as well, more so than I was.

* * *

The event of the morning made the rest of the day awkward (which, I decided, was going to be my eternal state of mind as long as I was at Seigaku), especially when I was paired up with Oishi in chemistry.

What was strange was that I had no recollection of finishing my task of copying Tezuka's notes, yet there they were, completely duplicated on another sheet of paper. I'd been diligently taking notes today, so I didn't need to borrow Mr. Stoic's notes again. Something made me really mad, though. The notes that I had asked Tezuka for were for Japanese History; the ones that he had given me were from English class, and they were dated a year ago. I was also ticked that I hadn't noticed this before. This, naturally, put me in a rather pissed off mindset as lunch rolled around, so I decided that I'd find somewhere else to sit.

Wandering through some empty corridors, I passed several kouhais' classrooms, one of which held two bickering 2nd years and another a sleeping freshman. I made my way up some stairs and out a door.

My eyes met with blue sky and clouds as I stepped onto the rooftop of Seigaku's classroom building. I couldn't believe that such a school as Seishun Academy could have such an awesome hang-out spot as this. I walked to a bordered edge and looked off into the horizon.

A sparkling lake and numerous houses could be seen in the distance, and on the Seigaku grounds alone I could see the baseball diamond, basketball court, and tennis courts all aligned in their own special way.

I sat down so that I could still see the landscape and began to eat in solitude. My anger had long since evaporated.

After a while, I heard the rooftop door open. Looking over, I saw a tall brunette with hair spiked at one side of his head standing there, staring at me.

"Ah, gomen," he said shyly. "I didn't know you were here. Sorry to disturb you…" And with that, he started to turn away and shut the door.

"Wait!" I shouted, louder than I meant to. He froze, startled, and then looked back at me.

I continued, "I'm not eating with anyone and I can see that you aren't either. Care to take a seat?"

He blinked a few times as he considered the invitation. Finally, he stepped onto the outside landing and let the door shut behind him as he walked over to me.

"Thank you," he said gratefully, sitting down. "I'm Takashi Kawamura, by the way, but you can call me Taka."

I smiled, and introduced myself. "Rikio Hisakawa. Nice to meet you. Are you a third year, too?"

Taka nodded. He opened a bento that held all kinds of different sushi. I just stared, aghast.

"Did you make that?" I asked, amazed.

He concurred. "I'm training to be a sushi chef, and I practice every day. After middle school, I'm going to stop playing tennis and train full time."

"I bet you never get tired of making sushi." I smiled.

We chatted for a while longer, and then our conversation was interrupted by the clock tower bells signaling that class was going to start soon. As we both stood up and brushed ourselves off, Taka looked over at me and asked, "What did you do to your head? It's very purple."

My hand subconsciously went to my forehead, and sure enough, there was quite a large bump there.

"I hit my head this morning on my bunk bed. I know it sounds weird, but that's how it happened."

He laughed quietly. "I hope it gets better soon. But now I have to get back to my class so I'm not late. Being at the other end of the wing isn't always the best thing." He smiled and headed inside. I followed suit, only pausing to hear a daily announcement about sports clubs.

* * *

I was glad when sensei let us out early, and I practically ran to the Seigaku office and back to my dorm room, carrying a pamphlet.

Plopping my backpack down on the floor and quickly climbing the ladder up to my bed, I opened the paper leaflet. There were so many sports to choose from, and I didn't know which ones I wanted to try.

Fuji entered the room quietly after a while, and walked up to the bunk beds.

"What are you reading?" He asked, peering through the bars on my bed to the small book. I handed him the now well-thumbed booklet, and as he read the title, his smile slowly faded.

"You're not thinking of doing sports, are you?"He asked, a firm expression on his face.

"Yeah," I answered. "I don't see any problem with that."

"Do you _want _to be expelled as soon as possible?"

"Well, no, but I'd like to enjoy my last year of middle school."

"There are other things you can do that don't involve sports."

"You could help me."

"…" He didn't have anything to say to that. He just stared at me sternly with his gorgeous azure eyes.

I finished my sentence, "I don't think it's a bad idea for me to join any sports teams. I'm a careful person." Right then, I regretted saying that last sentence.

"So how did _I_ discover that you were a girl if you're so _careful_? Only paying attention to detail won't help you from other people finding out your identity. Other people won't have a problem with turning you in. You shouldn't risk everything you have here for your own selfish want to indulge yourself in your desired activities."

"That was a bit rude." I was starting to be a bit angry.

"You wouldn't listen if I put it lightly." He tossed the pamphlet back so that it landed right in front of my face and into the bathroom for a shower.

I was now faced with a dilemma. I could go with my own wants or follow the direction of my idol. But since I was hot-headed at the moment, I decided to not listen to Fuji. Then, all that I had to decide was which clubs to choose…

* * *

**You like?**

**Okay, who can tell me the three regulars that appeared other than Taka? Their names weren't mentioned but their characteristics were shown.**

**Riko is a bad girl not to listen to reason. What'll happen next? Chapter 5 coming soon! **

**Make sure to comment!**


	5. Tryouts

**This chapter is dedicated to Coco96 for the idea for where to put Riko club-wise. I was going to put her in either basketball, baseball, or tennis, and then because of the suggestion, I made the final decision. Domo arigato gozaimasu! (One of the highest levels of "thank you" in Japanese)**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Tryouts

_-After School-_

I stood in front of my PE locker trying to figure it out. There was some secret behind this combination lock; I had the numbers, but I couldn't open it.

After an infinite amount of attempts accompanied by an equal amount of swear words uttered, I sighed, turning and leaning against the wall of lockers.

"Shit," I said, resigning.

"What are you doing?" Fuji asked from his corner of the locker room, already changed.

"I'm cussing out my damn lock; what did you think I was doing? Call me crazy, but this thing is _not _going to open."

He calmly walked over, and with one glance at the paper that held the combination, opened the locker in a second.

"You're crazy," Fuji said, exiting the locker room with a smile. I ran after him, yelling, "Wait! What did you do? Fuji!"

* * *

I was wandering over to the tennis courts, carrying my black Mizuno tennis racket. Yes, I was going to try out for tennis. As I said before, it's my favorite sport, and there's no crime in trying to improve the team of your favorite club, right?

I walked up to the sign-in desk outside the green gate. An extremely tall guy with glasses and spiked bluish hair sat behind the table writing in a notebook with black pen.

"E-Excuse me," I said. He looked up, adjusting his glasses. He silently handed a clipboard to me along with the tennis club application form. Then he went back to writing.

I filled out the paper, and the boy, after reading it quickly, wrote my name on a player matchup sheet.

"Your first game is in a half hour," he informed me in a monotone.

I nodded, and walked to a bench outside the courts to observe the games. Not long after I had settled down and was watching two eighth graders play, I saw Fuji, Eiji, Oishi, and Tezuka approaching in a clump. Fuji wore a smile until he saw me, and then his expression changed to a frown. He excused himself from the group and headed over, glancing over to the ongoing tennis game. He took a seat next to me.

"I thought I told you _not_ to join a sports club," he said, weaker than yesterday. "Are you really going to join the tennis club?"

I nodded, examining my racket strings to avoid looking at him. "I've already turned in the application form anyway, and my first game is starting soon."

Fuji sighed, and shook his head. He noticed that Eiji was approaching quickly, so he made his last comment quick- "You should know that living dangerously isn't always the best thing."

And then Eiji glomped onto my shoulders, and to my amazement, I didn't topple headfirst into the fence. I _actually stayed where I was_. Imagine that.

"Rikio-chan!" Eiji cried excitedly. "I can't believe you're joining tennis! This is great! I hope you get on the regulars with the rest of us!"

(I think Eiji holds the record for the most exclamations in a row.)

"Hisakawa Rikio!"

"That'll be me," I said, prying myself out from under Eiji's full weight and letting the tennis gate clang shut behind me as I entered the courts.

My opponent was taller than me. Not that that was hard to do; I was short. He had long brown hair with a headband, and was clearly a second year. We shook hands and went to our respective sides of the court. I let him serve first, but his smug smile was soon erased as I handily beat him. The end result was disappointing for me; I hadn't been playing to even a quarter of my real ability.

"Set and match, Hisakawa! Six games to love!"

I walked out of the court after shaking my opponent Arai's hand and reported my score to the table person outside the courts.

"6-0, I won," I said to Oishi, who was now sitting behind the desk. He smiled, turned, and wrote down the results of the match on my player matchup sheet.

"Great job. You can take a break for a while, and then you'll be facing Eiji."

I don't know why, but my heart sank slightly.

I walked back to the bench where Fuji was still seated and Eiji was sitting cross-legged on the ground and telling a story. A short black-haired boy was standing nearby and drinking a soda.

"Hey guys," I greeted them, stopping next to the soda boy.

"Rikio-chan!" Eiji bounced to his feet. "I'm playing you next! Ne, Ochibi?"

Assuming he was talking to the guy next to me, I looked over. And down a bit. I could not believe that he was actually shorter than I was. And… wait, did he just grow?

"Mada mada dane, senpai," he said, smirking.

Fuji must have noticed my put out look that I gave to the small boy that was now taller than me, because he walked over and pushed down on the shorter one's shoulders.

"Come on, Echizen. Rikio-kun is very sensitive about his height. No standing on your tip-toes."

Echizen huffed, and shrank back down. He pulled his hat over his eyes and continued drinking his soda.

More importantly, I had graduated to –kun!

Fuji turned to me and introduced Echizen fully. "Rikio-kun, this is Ryoma Echizen. He's a first year, and has also spent some time in America."

I looked down quickly, and asked, **"Can you speak English?"**

**"Probably better than you."**

**"I seriously doubt that,"** I retorted. He was turning out to be a bit of a brat.

"Break it up, you two," Fuji interjected with a laugh.

I looked away. Eiji had a stunned look on his face.

"What language was that?" he asked, flabbergasted.

"Kikumaru! Hisakawa!"

"Hai!" we answered in unison.

I turned to my playing partner. "Ganbatte."

He nodded, and we headed onto the courts.

Let me clarify that. I walked into the courts; Eiji skipped.

After shaking hands and going to our sides, I noticed that Eiji's face had completely changed. He was focused, and twirling his racket around his wrist as he prepared for my serve. This side of him was so unexpected the ref, Fuji, had to remind me to serve.

I was immediately put up against a wall when I played easily. Eiji flipped, dove, and acrobatically returned everything I hit to his side. He took two games quickly.

Time to turn it up a notch, I murmured to myself as I prepared for the third game. My first serve blew past him, and it took Eiji until the third serve to adjust. Again, he returned everything, but I had found a weakness as I played. Even though he returned it every time, I hit the ball to either side of the court to make him run. Little by little he got more and more tired until he couldn't use his acrobatic play anymore. It was then that I took control of the match with smashes, drop shots, and all of the other shots that he would usually be able to return with a simple dive.

Fuji made the final call of "Set and match to Hisakawa! Four games to six!" and then jumped down off of the tall referee's chair.

Fuji and I ran over to the other side of the court to help my barely standing friend out of the courts and onto the bench. I went and reported the score to Oishi at the table, then returned to keeping Eiji from falling over from exhaustion.

The games were done for the day after Tezuka won against Oishi and Fuji crushed an eighth grader. Ryoma had won all of his games, beating two Seigaku starters in the process.

Eiji, who could now stand on his own, Fuji, and I walked back to our dorms, talking.

"I never knew you were that good, Rikio-chan," Eiji said. "We'll definitely get to the nationals this year!"

"You're really good yourself, Eiji," I answered, smiling.

"I want to play you now. You're lucky, Eiji," Fuji chuckled. "You're a threatening presence, Rikio-kun. But..." he addressed Eiji. "I wonder why Taka-san didn't come today."

Eiji nodded. "He probably had sushi training or something, nya."

I spoke next, asking, "Is Taka good?"

"Saa, I see you've met him," Fuji said. "He is. He's the powerhouse of the team."

"Wow. I never thought that he'd be a power player by the way he acts." The other two gave short laughs knowingly.

At this point, we had reached our dorm rooms, and saying our farewells to Eiji diverted the conversation to silence. Fuji unlocked and opened the door to 218 and held it open for me to enter first.

I sat hugging my knees on one side of Fuji's bed, and Fuji was on the other side.

"Fuji, can I tell you something?"

"Yeah. What is it?"

"Well… Rikio… isn't my real name."

"…it isn't?"

"No." I squirmed a bit. "My name is Riko."

"Not much difference there, really." I looked into his eyes, and he was smiling. "But I can see why you changed it. Would you like me to call you that now? When we're alone, I mean."

"O-okay," I agreed.

Silence.

"Eto… I think I'm going to shower now. I got all sweaty from playing today."

Laughing nervously, I grabbed my pajamas and hurried into the bathroom. With the door safely shut and locked behind me, I looked into the mirror, blushing and giggling slightly. Things were going very well, to my great pleasure.

And my God, he was _so_ hot. With his personality and those amazing blue eyes to top everything off, I didn't know how in hell I was going to be able to live with him for a year.

* * *

**Did you like it? Comment! :)**

**And I think everyone knows why the story is called AKA, right? It's not that hard to figure it out, and there's multiple ways of thinking about it, one being that the main character is Riko, aka (also known as) Rikio.**

**Thank you all so much for reading! I'll update as soon as I can!**


	6. Those Days

**Thank you to everyone who commented. ****I LOVE FEEDBACK!**** Keep up the reading! :)**

**But still… try **_**not **_**to think of Hana Kimi when you read this, and keep an open mind. I know that the first part of the last sentence is now void, because everyone thinks of elephants when they're told not to. (**_**Inception**_** joke)**

**Surmise of the day: Only in anime can people have super flippy hair and it still looks cute. Just saying. For example, no one with Eiji's haircut would get very far in the real world, but his hair is **_**adorable**_** in anime form! :D**

**Sigh… I try to avoid putting author's notes in the middle of a chapter, but this time it was necessary. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Those Days

I awoke on Tuesday morning, the day after the first intramural matches. Drowsily, I sat up and climbed down the rickety bunk bed ladder. On the middle step my foot slipped, and I fell to the ground, flat on my face. What a way to start the day.

"That was classy," Fuji said with a chuckle. I heaved myself to my feet and tried to clear my blurry vision.

"Shut up," I murmured, and stumbled over into the bathroom to wash my face with cold water. Today was going to be one of _those _days. For some reason, on a few random days in the year I got really clumsy and can't do anything without killing myself at least three times. The people who knew me had a tendency to avoid me on those days, because their lives would be accidentally taken as well. Sadly, that didn't apply to any of the people I had recently met at Seigaku.

And so began my treacherous day of trips, flips, and crashes…

* * *

_-After School-_

I dug through my tennis bag, trying to find a certain note. A girl had approached me during the weekend while I was out and about and asked me to deliver her love letter to Fuji. I had seriously considered throwing it away, but then thought better of it, so I was going to give the multicolored-heart-covered-letter-containing envelope to him at tennis practice. Since I'd already changed in my dorm room, I trotted out of the clubhouse after dumping my bag near my tennis locker.

* * *

_-Universal POV-_

Riko made it alive to the sign in desk, after tripping over a few rocks that were carelessly scattered outside the tennis courts for a reason that eluded her, where once again the boy with square glasses sat. He was writing in a notebook, but this time it was black. The page he was writing on was titled, as much as she could make out, "Inui Juice."

He looked up as soon as Riko stopped in front of the table. With one glance across her face, he put a check next to her name on a sign in sheet.

"I have collected some good data on you, Hisakawa-san," he said in his flat monotone. "I don't think we've been introduced. I am Sadaharu Inui." Riko didn't want to know how he learned her name.

She walked over to and took a seat on the bench that she'd sat on the day before after shaking Inui's hand and dismissing herself. Humming a tune, she waited for someone else to come out to join her, and finally someone did. Oishi sat down next to her and looked over with a smile.

"How are you doing, Rikio-san?" he asked.

"I'm well," I answered. "But you all don't need to be so formal."

"…So Rikio-kun?"

"Sure..." Riko looked down to her side, realizing that she had forgotten her racket.

"Can you... hold this for me?" She asked awkwardly, handing the envelope to Oishi. "Thanks." And with that, she returned to the clubhouse.

Oishi stared at the heart-clad paper envelope.

'What was that supposed to mean?' he thought. 'Either Rikio-kun is giving this to me or... or he likes someone on the team. Who could it be? What if it's the former?'

"Oishi?"

The black-haired boy looked up. Fuji was facing him.

"Saa, what are you holding?" The brunette looked down at the pink envelope.

"Ah... Rikio-kun gave this to me," Oishi said innocently.

Fuji raised an eyebrow, but despite his emotions he kept a smile on his face.

'I seriously doubt that,' he thought, but aloud, he answered, with an unintended edge, "That's _nice_."

"Is there a problem with that?" Oishi asked. "I'm just holding it until he gets back."

"Which is about now, so you won't have to worry anymore." Fuji gave a sickly sweet smile to the other tennis player.

Riko stepped on her shoelace a few feet away from the two, and tripped into Fuji's arms. Oishi stared wide eyed as both the tripper and the catcher froze for a millisecond.

He laughed. "Yet another dramatic entrance, ne?"

Riko freed herself with an annoyed huff. "Shut up! My face still hurts from this morning!"

"You're never going to live that down."

"I know..." she gave up and plopped down next to Oishi.

"W-what happened this morning?" the black-haired boy asked.

"Oh, nothing of dire importance," Fuji dismissed.

Riko grumbled something inaudibly.

"Well, as a friend I think I can help," Oishi put in worriedly.

The tensai chuckled. "You're never going to be able to help him, _believe _me."

He looked over to Riko, who was attempting to glare a gaping hole in his head.

"That wasn't very polite," Oishi said. "He's you're roommate; be nice."

"I'm right here!" the only girl present growled. "Don't use third person when I'm standing right next to you!"

"You're sitting, actually," Fuji interjected, earning a glower from Riko.

"Let's stop the lovers' quarrel, please," Ryoma interjected with a half smirk. "It's your turn to play anyway, Rikio-senpai."

Riko gripped her racket and walked to the courts, hitting the bratty freshman on the top of the head as she walked by.

* * *

-RIKO POV-

Arai, the boy I had played yesterday, could've seriously taken care of my two opponents that day. Both had black hair, but one had freckles that distinguished him from the rest of his group of friends. But of course, my body made me trip on my way to the tennis courts.

After both boys had been soundly beaten, I returned to joining the other new regulars, of which I recognized the vast majority.

Tezuka, Oishi, Fuji, Eiji, Inui, Ryoma, two second years that I had the itching suspicion that I had seen somewhere before, and myself were gathered outside the courts, talking.

One of the second years, who had spiky hair and violet eyes, approached me and leaned on my shoulder.

"First year, eh?" he asked with a half smile. "I'm Takeshi Momoshiro, but you can call me Momo-chan."

Following his small speech, he started mumbling something like "It's good to be young…"

"I'm a third year, actually. Riko-" I coughed. "R-Rikio Hisakawa."

Momoshiro gaped at me. "But… but you're so short!"

He had no problem with blunt language, obviously.

"Don't be rude to your senpais, baka," the other second year grunted. I looked up and flinched. His face was frightening. How many small children that had nightmares after seeing that guy, I couldn't guess.

"Mamushi…" Momoshiro growled, turning to face his enemy.

Everything suddenly came back to me. These two were arguing the first time I had seen them. Despite the revelation their fight caused for me, I left to escape the uncomfortable ambiance.

Seeing Fuji and Eiji over by someone else talking, I headed over. A tall brunette greeted me with a shy smile.

"Amazing job out there, Rikio-san," Taka congratulated. "I'm glad there's someone as good as you to take my place on the team."

I wanted so badly to give him a hug.

"I'm sorry you can't play," I said sadly. "I hope your sushi training goes well, though."

Taka's smile widened. "You'll need to try some sushi sometime as payment."

"My pleasure," I laughed.

* * *

"Great job today," Fuji congratulated with a smile. "Welcome to the regulars."

I bounced along at his side, happy that I had played well despite my klutziness.

"Can we go somewhere to… you know… celebrate?" I asked eagerly.

Fuji thought for a moment, and then replied, "I think I know a good place. Follow me."

With that, the two of us exited the Seigaku gates.

* * *

_Clink._

"Um… do you want some _tea_ with that?" Fuji asked me, staring as I shoveled sugar into my cup.

"This is how I like it," I defended. "Leave me alone. You shouldn't be talking anyway, since you put _wasabi _in yours."

"It's good."

"You're a disgusting human being."

A waiter approached Fuji's and my table and put down our dishes, giving a wary sideways glance at Fuji, probably hoping that the latter wouldn't ask for any more wasabi. I had ordered an ice cream daifuku, my favorite Japanese dessert, and Fuji requested dorayaki.

**(AN: Ice cream daifuku= rice cake filled with ice cream; Dorayaki= two pancakes(ish) sandwiching sweet red bean paste)**

We dug into our desserts in silence, the only sounds surrounding us were the clanks of plates on tables and the clicks of chopsticks. Finally, Fuji broke the silence.

"So Oishi, huh?" he asked.

I blinked, shooting him a quizzical look. I took a sip of my tea.

"You like Oishi?"

I breathed in sharply, and consequently choking on my over-sugared tea. I doubled over, coughing, while Fuji just watched me with his blue eyes.

Breathing heavily, I inquired back, "What gave you _that _idea?"

"The love letter _slightly _suggested it…"

"The letter wasn't for him!"

Fuji blinked.

"It… wasn't?"

I shook my head, now blushing slightly.

"I-it was for you."

That surprised the brunette. His eyes widened considerably.

"From another girl that asked me to give it to you this last weekend," I added quickly. It was amazing how quickly any conversation we had could get awkward.

Fuji sighed, and it seemed he had a dejected air about him. He probably got so many fan letters that another one was simply a weight on his mind.

I dug in my pants pocket, pulling out the now crumpled envelope. I slid it over to Fuji's side of the table, and he, in turn, put it in his tennis bag. We finished up our desserts and tea in silence, paid the meal fee, and headed out of the restaurant. But of course I _had _to trip over the doorstop again (I had on the way in as well) and be caught again by my dining companion.

"Saa, Riko-chan, I didn't know you were _that_ attention deprived," Fuji said, chuckling and smiling as usual. "Remind me to give you something when we get home, okay?"

I nodded, and fell into step beside him, thinking.

_People call others –chan or –kun when they're friends, right? So… does that mean we're friends? Good friends?_

_Still, it is a little disappointing to just be friends…_

I didn't know why I was so down after reaching the goal I had set for myself from the moment I saw Fuji's picture. The whole walk home I concentrated my efforts on stepping on every sidewalk crack for no other reason than to keep myself occupied somehow.

* * *

As soon as Fuji and I arrived in our dorm room, he didn't even need to be reminded before he started to dig through his tennis bag.

"Here," Fuji said, placing two small bits of metal in my hand. "They're magnets. I've used them before to improve my tennis game, but I think you need them more than I do. They'll hopefully help your balance, if you catch my drift."

I stared at him, not knowing what to do with my new silver presents.

"Oh, you put them in your shoes, like this."

Fuji kneeled near my feet as I sat on his bed and took the magnets out of my hand. He picked up one shoe-clad foot at a time and placed the little silver pieces into the sides so gently I couldn't feel their presence.

I stood and walked around the room. I jumped, skipped, and ran around in what little room we had in the dorm room. I didn't trip or seriously injure my face; I had better stability than before when I didn't have my balance issues.

"Better?" My roommate asked.

I couldn't help but grin, but even so, I couldn't bring myself to speak.

"I thought so," Fuji smiled back.


	7. Boo!

**Hey all!**

**Congratulate me on my completion of finals! :D**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ****Sergeant Salt's Shaker Beat for commenting and being super awesome. Thanks a bunch!**

**And in this chapter, Fuji has somewhat of a possessive side to him. Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 7

Boo!

"Riko, are you done?" Fuji called.

I hopped out of the bathroom in jeans and a thick, dark blue long-sleeved shirt.

"I had to bundle up! It's cold outside, you know!" I retorted, pouting. Eiji was really rubbing off on me.

Fuij chuckled. "Shall we go, then? They're probably waiting outside by now… since you took so long, I mean…"

He gave me a sideways smile, which I returned with a huff. We headed out the door.

I power-walked down all the stairs to the bottom floor and hopped off the bottom third step of the outside staircase to where my fellow tennis teammates, plus Taka, were waiting. Fuji descended the steps gracefully as I was glomped on by Eiji.

"I think this is everyone, Oishi said, looking around. "Let's go."

I fell into step beside Taka and Eiji as the tennis regulars headed to a location unbeknownst to me. Fuji and Oishi were in front of us, chatting quietly, and Tezuka was in the very back beside Ryoma, who was drinking a Ponta in silence. Inui was jotting down notes in a notebook, and Momo and Kaidoh were arguing.

"Hey, Taka," I said, nudging my taller friend in the ribs. He looked down.

"Um… sorry for… taking your place on the team." For some reason I had felt really bad for 1) beating Eiji and 2) for pushing Taka off the tennis regulars.

Taka smiled and shook his head. "It's all right. There's more time for me to pursue my career, you know?"

"It's fine, don't worry about it," Eiji reassured me from my left. He still had one arm around my shoulder since he couldn't have his full weight on me and walk at the same time.

"And… sorry for beating you, too, Eiji," I apologized. "But… I'll make sure to beat you again next time."

Eiji pouted.

I pouted right back.

We both burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Fuji asked, turning around. His face held an amused expression. Oishi turned as well.

"Nothing, nothing," Eiji and I both answered, giggling.

A freezing wind blew, and I shivered. My teeth chattered, and I got some serious goose bumps.

"Are you cold?" Oishi asked. He took off his grey sweatshirt and handed it back to me. I put it on. The fluffy lining on the inside kept me much warmer than I had been, but it was way too big for me.

"Thanks," I said with a smile.

The mother hen and Fuji both smiled back, and then turned to see where they were walking. The group halted.

"Ah, here we are," Oishi remarked.

We had arrived in front of a very large, dark, Victorian-style building. I shivered, but not because of the wind.

"Everyone ready?" Fuji called over the din of Momo and Kaidoh's arguing. "Let's go in."

The ten of us headed up the steps and into the house where we were greeted by an attendant.

"Welcome to the best haunted house in Japan," the man said with a creepy smile that was only acceptable in an actual haunted house. "Please get into groups of two and climb to the top to start. Have a good fright."

I sighed. Of course they'd have cheesy sayings; did I really expect anything different?

Eiji automatically jumped over to Oishi, begging him to be his partner. The mother hen accepted with a laugh, but I could sort of tell that he wanted to be my partner. Taka turned and paired with Tezuka, and as far as I could tell Ryoma had partnered with Momo and Kaidoh with Inui. That meant the only person left was… Fuji - the tensai.

In pairs, all of the tennis regulars headed up four stories to the attic of the massive house and arrived in front of a dark curtain.

"Hey, Fuji," Oishi said with a smile. "I think you and Rikio-kun should go first since this was your idea."

"All right," the brunette agreed. He walked first into the doorway behind the curtain, and I followed nervously. Everything inside was completely black.

"F-F-Fuji…" I whispered shakily. "I should probably tell you that I-"

Something popped in front of my face. I shrieked and latched onto Fuji's left arm.

"H-hey, are you okay?" he asked. "Ready to go on?"

"Y-yeah."

We very slowly continued forward, my screaming getting less and less loud and intense until I was biting my fingers to keep from completely taking away Fuji's hearing.

On the third floor, which seemed to take forever to get to, there were spooky voices coming from all around, or so it seemed. I knew the entire time that nothing around me was real, but I couldn't help but be frightened out of my mind.

"_I'm going to kill you…"_

"_Don't run away…"_

"_Haha… Hahaha… Hahahahaha!"_

"Um… can we _please _go faster?" I begged Fuji.

We quickened our pace forward, but the laughing still got louder and louder. Something grabbed my shoulder. I, in turn, screamed and took off running forward.

"Riko! Riko! Wait! It's only…"

But I was too far away to hear anything else.

I was too drunk on fear to realize at the time that there were tears streaming down my face. I found a pocket of light and sat huddled against the wall between two dark pillars and waited for someone to find me. I was breathing quickly and shaking.

After what seemed like forever, I heard and felt someone coming, but I didn't look up to see.

"Riko? It's Fuji. It's okay now."

He knelt and lifted my chin with one hand and dried my tears with the other's sleeve. He helped me stand.

"We're not far from the exit now," he whispered. "Stay close, and don't run off again, please."

I looked with wide, teary eyes at his face. He smiled at me, and I suddenly wasn't as scared.

Fuji put one arm around my shoulder gently and helped me through the rest of the house. After stepping on bones and being chased by apparitions, I was glad to get out into the dusk.

* * *

-FUJI POV-

Riko and I arrived outside the haunted house, and I sat her down on a small grass hill.

"Are you okay now?" I asked.

Riko nodded wearily. She was still shaking.

I sat down next to her and stared off into space.

Before we had arrived, I was angered by the fact that I hadn't been quick enough to give Riko my jacket. It was probably warmer than Oishi's, anyway.

Inside the haunted house, I felt terrible whenever something scared Riko so much that she screamed. It made me feel like I couldn't protect her enough - like I was too far away to do a thing. When she ran, for example, I almost lost my mind. I couldn't stand being away from her. I bolted after her and wasn't thinking clearly. I took a wrong turn that led to a dead end and had to retrace my steps in a maniacal panic. Once I found her I was relieved, but I almost started to cry as well when I saw her face. She was so adorable.

By this point outside she was asleep on my shoulder.

I heard the door to the giant house open, and Eiji and Oishi came out. I didn't want to see the latter's face, but that couldn't be helped.

"Hey, is Rikio-kun okay?" Oishi asked with a concerned expression. He needn't have cared so much.

"He's fine," I answered, plastering a smile onto my face. Oishi couldn't tell the difference between a real or fake smile, anyway. "He just got scared out of his wits inside."

"Oh dear," Oishi worried further. He had never gotten on my nerves like this before.

Meanwhile, Eiji was giggling to himself. "Rikio-chan totally screams like a girl!"

"Eiji, that is not nice!" Oishi cried, looking over to his redhead friend.

"But it's true," the acrobat whispered in my general direction.

The door to the haunted house opened again and Momo, Ryoma, Inui, Kaidoh, Tezuka, and Taka-san came out. Tezuka shot me a look, and somehow I could tell that he knew Riko's and my secret. He wouldn't do anything, though, or else he'd get blackmailed by me.

"Should we head back now?" Oishi suggested.

"Riko… Riko… wake up…" I whispered so that no one could hear, shaking Riko gently.

She stirred, and gradually opened her eyes. She looked up at me, somehow got scared, and flew backwards, landing against Eiji. A red tint formed on his cheeks.

"Sorry," Riko mumbled, and wobbled to her feet.

Eiji and I got up and joined the group in walking back to Seigaku. What a day.

* * *

**Even tensais have feelings, too. :)**

**Hope you liked the chapter! Ehe…**

**Comment, comment, comment! Please! I could really use ideas for future chapters if you have any! **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	8. Featuring a Special Guest

**Surmise of the day: I have something that I've observed every time I see Fuji and Eiji in the manga. If you look at them compared to everyone else (for the most part), they both look so laid back and comfortable; Fuji especially. Like in the team pictures you find on Google images or what have you, there's the rest of the team doing whatever and Fuji's sitting there with his legs crossed casually or standing next to his friends with his hand on his hip. It's weirdly cool. **

**And as an Eiji fan I'm ashamed to say that Fuji is slowly becoming my favorite character… Maybe AKA is contaminating me ^.^**

**I'm listening to the long versions of the beginning and ending songs of PoT on YouTube as I write this to get myself in a Prince of Tennis state of mind. Kaze no Tabibito is amazing! And so is Sakura… :') I love that song…**

**Enjoy the chapter! :D And comment, too, please!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Featuring a special guest: The newest Inui Juice!

"Riko, wake up. If you don't get up now you're going to make both of us late for practice, and believe me, you do _not_ want to run laps this early in the morning."

I groaned and sat up. From where Fuji stood on the edge of his bed he could've probably heard my bones creaking.

Stretching and yawning, I realized I still had Oishi's sweatshirt on. I had been too tired yesterday after getting the crap scared out of me to remember to give it back. I didn't notice Fuji give the black sweater a look and jump onto the floor.

"Hurry and change," he said, walking into the bathroom. "We're getting new regular jerseys today."

I descended the ladder and started to change clothes. Half of my uniform, my shirt and jacket, was on and I was in boxers when I heard a door open.

"Rikio-chan!" Eiji's voice came from behind me. He glomped me from behind, making me start and drop my shorts.

"Eiji," I growled. "Get off me. Now."

He jumped off.

"You're so _grumpy_," he said, a confused expression on his face. "What's wrong?"

Did he really have to ask?

"I'm in the middle of changing!" I cried, forgetting that I was supposed to be a guy.

Eiji gave me a weird look. "Oh, you're one of _those _types."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No… It just reinforces the fact that you're really weird."

Look who's talking.

Eiji sat in the desk chair, sliding it against the wall.

"Isn't that Oishi's sweatshirt?"

I nodded. "I forgot to return it yesterday."

"I like the fish boxers, by the way," he added.

I blushed and quickly pulled on my white tennis shorts.

"Are you ready to go, Riko-chan?" Fuji asked coming out of the bathroom. Eiji threw him a confused look, and the tensai changed his shocked look quickly to a smile before the redhead could see. The latter obviously hadn't seen the acrobat or heard him come in. Eiji looked at me.

"Riko?"

"It… it's…" I couldn't bring myself to speak.

"It's just a nickname," Fuji lied.

"Oh," Eiji mused. "Cause you're so girly, right?" He laughed, and then became indignant. "Hey, how come Fujiko gets to call you a special nickname? That's not fair! Do I get to call you that, too?"

"I'd rather you not…" I answered quietly.

Fuji exchanged an apologetic glance with my worried one, and then looked at the clock on the wall of our dorm room.

"Ah… minna, if we don't want to be late to morning practice, we should probably go now," the tensai cut in. He saved me every time.

"Yeah. Come on, Eiji," I said, following my roommate out the door and gesturing for Eiji to come along.

"Hoi hoi." The redhead bounced behind, babbling something about a dance.

* * *

_-After School, Universal POV-_

Riko and Fuji walked onto the tennis courts for a warm up game. They rallied, back and forth, back and forth, not noticing Eiji, Oishi, Momo, and Kaidoh start games on the courts to the direct right and left of them. From the sidelines, Tezuka watched his team carefully.

"Oishi!" Coach Ryuzaki called. "Come in to my office, please!"

Riko, getting ready to serve again, watched the black haired boy walk away. She made a mental note to give his sweatshirt back to him at a later time.

"What's that all about?" she asked her friend across the net.

Fuji shook his head. "I don't know. Coach has been doing that for a while now. And now that I think about it, Inui isn't around, either."

Riko shrugged and served lightly, starting another rally.

"Regulars, gather around!" Coach Ryuzaki called out, placing a jug of something behind her.

Once all of the 8 tennis players (excluding the data player) were around their coach, she gave instructions. "Inui and I have devised a plan for improving your defense-offense skills. You will play a five-rally singles match where the hitting range is limited. It's also known as zone practice. You will be divided into two teams according to playing style, which I will announce shortly.

"All right, on team one is: Kaidoh, Oishi, Fuji (the counter punchers), and Eiji (serve and volleyer). And therefore the other, team two, is Momo (aggressive baseliner), Ryoma, Tezuka, and Hisakawa (the all-arounders). Team one will protect the full court while team two will play offense and attack with only one side of the court to play on. Understand?"

"Hai!"

"All right! Someone who isn't playing needs to hit an easy serve from team two's side to start the game. First we will have Kaidoh vs. Rikio! Fuji, into my office. Good luck, everyone!"

"Obaa-san, what happens if we lose?" Momo asked. He would soon realize that his question was extremely stupid.

"Oh, I forgot," Coach Ryuzaki said. "The losers of every game will drink the specially formulated 'Sadaharu's Special Vegetable Extract.'"

Every one of the regulars looked at the jug. Its horrendous color and stench were now able to be seen and smelled by all.

Riko and Kaidoh got on their respective sides of the court.

"I've seen your snake shot before," Riko called to her opponent. "I'm glad I get to see it person now!"

"Fssshhh…"

"Rikio-chan! Rikio-chan! Can I hit the serve?" Eiji asked excitedly.

"Sure, go ahead."

Eiji threw a tennis ball high in the air and crushed it right past Kaidoh.

"Um… Eiji, that wasn't an easy serve," Riko commented (sweat drop).

"Gomen! I forgot!"

He hit an extremely soft underhand serve, which Kaidoh let go past him with a glare.

"I'm not going to return that," Mamushi growled.

"Why does everyone have to be so specific?" Eiji mumbled as he finally hit the right speed on his serve.

Kaidoh hit a strong shot to Riko's side of the court, and she returned it to the side of the court her opponent wasn't on. He answered with his signature shot-the snake. The ball barely stayed in bounds of her half court, and Riko hit it back with some difficulty. Since this was her first time seeing the snake, she was being careful and not doing much serious attacking.

On the last rally ball, Kaidoh's snake shot went a little too far to the right and out of bounds. Momo walked up behind him with a triumphant smile and a cup of the foul Inui juice.

"Drink up, Mamushi," he said, grinning.

The bandana-clad second year gave the cup one glance and backed away slowly.

"Hey, Kaidoh, wait!" Riko called, running up to them energetically. "I know you lost and the juice is the penalty, but I want to try it." She took the cup from Momo and lifted it to her mouth. "It can't be that-"

…were Riko's last words before she collapsed face-down onto the court, hitting her head on a corner of a bench on the way down. The cup hit the ground and splashed Inui juice everywhere.

"Rikio-chan!"

"Rikio-kun! Are you okay?"

Oishi and Eiji ran over.

"We need to take him to the nurse!" Momo cried in a panic.

"I think I might be able to… Eiji, don't slap him! He's not going to wake up now! I might be able to take care of him with the first-aid kit in my locker…" Oishi mused worriedly.

"I'll come with you!" Eiji offered.

"No, no, I'll be fine. But can you help me carry him, please, Eiji?"

Together Eiji and Oishi carried the unconscious Riko to the clubhouse and set her down on the floor. The black haired boy shooed everyone that wasn't himself and his patient out of the room, including the redhead, and locked the door. He knelt next to Riko and examined where the bench hit her. A purple spot was already starting to appear around her left eye and eyebrow.

Oishi retrieved his extensive first-aid kit from his locker and cleaned with alcohol the epicenter of the bruise where there was bleeding. His patient stirred in her sleep, but didn't awaken. He placed gauze and a bandage over the cut, then sat back on his heels.

He wanted to slap himself for what he was feeling. Oishi couldn't believe himself. He wanted, while "Rikio" was still asleep, to kiss her. He was angry with himself for wanting to take advantage of one of his teammate-no, friend-while she was vulnerable. He couldn't let himself do such a horrible thing.

And yet, when he looked back at the face of Riko sleeping soundly on the club room floor, his side that told him it was wrong to feel such emotions towards someone of his own gender was almost overwhelmed. Oishi knew he had to get out of that small building before he let himself do something terrible.

He unlocked the club room door and let some fresh air in as he went outside.

* * *

_-RIKO POV-_

I groggily opened my eyes and heaved myself into a sitting position. Looking around, I tried to figure out where I was. A first-aid kit containing a _lot_ more than a usual care kit did lay on the floor beside me. I stood up with some effort and walked unsteadily outside, only to be partially blinded by the bright light of the setting sun.

"Rikio-chan! You're alive! Are you okay?" Eiji yelled, running over. "Whoa, your eye's all swollen."

I reached up and felt that, sure enough, my left eye was pretty puffed up. And hurt like hell.

Fuji walked over as well and stood by Eiji. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I… I don't remember, really," I said. "What did happen?"

"You drank that foul Inui juice for Kaidoh and passed out and hit a bench on the way down," the redhead explained. "People are going to wonder why you have a black eye."

"Hisakawa, into my offi- oh dear, what happened?" Coach Ryuzaki asked.

Fuji smiled in a worrying way. "Rikio-kun had an unfortunate encounter with a bench." He got an elbow sharply in the ribs from me to follow, causing him to laugh and wince in pain.

"I'm very sorry to hear that. Come with me, Hisakawa-kun."

I followed my coach, wondering the entire time whether the meeting was going to be good or bad for my case and why Coach Ryuzaki had her tennis players walking all over creation just to get to her office. Really, there was no point whatsoever.

I sat down in a chair that she directed me to and prepared myself for the worst.

"As you may know, there is going to be a coed dance with Seigaku's sister school, Akaibara Gakuen, and all of the regulars are required to have a date. It is a date-only dance, after all."

That alone was enough to make me choke on the tea the coach had given me.

"Pull yourself together!"

"S-sorry," I managed, coughing. "I was just surprised."

"Anyway, I've told all the other regulars this, and they don't seem to have a problem with it. The consequence for not participating is to be a tester for all Inui's new juices, which are _quite _wonderful, I've heard. Understand?"

"Hai, wakarimasu. May I go now?"

Right on cue, my stomach growled like a lion. Coach Ryuzaki laughed and nodded.

"Go ahead. Good evening."

I kept a smile on my face until I got out of the room, which was when I took the chance to panic. I had to have a date to go to a dance. And if that wasn't bad enough, the date was someone of my own gender.

I worried and mildly hyperventilated all the way back to my dorm, which is saying something since my dorm was pretty much on the other side of school from Ryuzaki's office. Slamming the door to my room, I startled Fuji, who had been dozing off in the desk chair.

"What's the matter, Riko-chan?" he asked worriedly. "Are you all right?"

I didn't answer; my mind was too jumbled full of thoughts. What was I going to do?

"Is it about the dance?" Fuji wondered.

"Yeah," I quietly answered, finally able to speak. "What am I going to do?"

"I don't know. There's always the option for being the Inui juice tester."

"Absolutely not! If this," I said, pointing to my eye, "is what happens when I drink that stuff, I'm not going to do that."

"That's a shame. That juice tasted pretty good."

I gaped at him.

"Good? Is your brain okay?"

"I think so."

My stomach growled again, and Fuji laughed, making me blush slightly.

"Hungry?" he asked. "Let's go to dinner. I heard they're serving shrimp tonight. Wonder if they'll have any wasabi…"

And with that, the door clicked shut behind us.

* * *

**Okay, I know people are reading this, and I don't want to have to set a comment goal thing for minna.**

**And as one of my favorite fanfiction writers said, ****"Flames welcome, as they are good for marshmallows. As long as I don't burn them." :) **

**See you next chapter! And thank you ****SOOO MUCH**** to Coco96 for giving me ideas for on-the-spot questions! ^.^' You're the best! *hugs***

**If you want to listen to the best song EVER, look up "7gatsu no ame" on YouTube and click on the second or third video. The pictures on the outside should be Eiji as a ninja and a black background with red writing. :D It's amazing! (The third video has translations, so that's super cool- it's actually an answer to a request of mine)**


	9. Violence is Always the Answer

**Sigh… I want more comments. (Hint, hint) This may sound a bit lame but a comment really makes my day better ^.^'**

**Hehe… by the way, Akaibara just means "red rose." (akai=red; bara=rose)**

**Surmise of the Day: Are the surmises of the day at all interesting for y'all? (Non-rhetorical question)**

**Surmise of the day****2 ****: I'm craving rice. I'm writing part of this at school and I am hungry…**

**Maa=well**

* * *

Chapter 9

Violence is Always the Answer

I woke up very early in the morning on Saturday and began to worry. If you believe stress shortens your lifespan, I was going to die decades younger than I was supposed to. Now I was pulling a serious Oishi…

About the dance, I had absolutely no idea what I was going to do. I didn't know how to ask someone the same sex as myself to basically go out on a date with me, and I didn't want to try that demon Inui's juice fresh from hell either. My sleep-deprived brain couldn't think of another alternative.

On the bunk below me, Fuji was awake as well (though I wasn't aware of it). He stared vacantly at the multicolored stripe blanket in front of him and wondered to himself.

I sighed and climbed down the ladder. It seemed to creak more than usual.

"Riko? You're up, too?" my roommate croaked from behind me. I turned quickly.

"Y-yeah," I answered. "When did you wake up?"

"Oh, two hours ago. I'd say about 4:30."

"Me too, ish. Wait, why isn't breakfast starting yet?" I asked, looking at the clock. "It's almost 6:45."

"So?"

"It's past time."

"Well, since it's a Saturday, and no one is in any particular hurry, breakfast starts at 7 instead of 6."

"Oh."

"A word of advice…"

"Nani?"

"Be prepared for a stampede in the cafeteria."

* * *

"Ah, that was _so _good, nya!" cried Eiji, stretching.

"Yeah," Fuji agreed. "Traditional Japanese breakfasts are the best."

I sat in between the aforementioned two with Tezuka, Oishi, Taka, and Inui on the other side of the table; I didn't want another incident with the mother hen. My head would periodically sag down onto my hand, which was barely being stabilized by my elbow on the off-white cafeteria table.

"Ne, Rikio-kun, are you tired?" Taka asked with a sideways smile.

"Yeah," I replied groggily. "I didn't get much sleep last night."

"That's too bad," he replied, resting his chin on his bent wrist. "You must've been too amped up after winning the prefectural tournament. After all, the other guys were pretty scared of you anyway because of your eye." The shy boy laughed quietly.

"Something like that," I dismissed the last sentence, getting up to clear my tray. At the same time, Inui, the data man, stood as well and walked with me to the exit door.

"Hisakawa-san, I'd like a word, if I may," he said. I nodded in response and followed him up three floors to his dorm room, which happened to be 321. It struck me then how daunting his height was. Being 5'4", I was naturally afraid of those who were 6' or taller (except Taka because he didn't have glasses and a generally unapproachable air about him **cough **Inui **cough **Tezuka **cough**).

I sat down on Data Man's lower bunk, wondering what this little chat was going to be about.

"I'll get straight to the point since you probably have something planned for today," he said in a monotone, opening his green notebook. "There is a 98% chance that you are, in fact, female."

I didn't reply, but I managed to gape at him.

"And judging by the color draining out of your face I'd make it 100%."

"H-h-how… how did…"

"I collect data, Hisakawa-san. Now would you please tell me what you are doing here?"

"In your dorm room?" I didn't realize at the time what a stupid question it was.

"For Kami's sake… No, at Seigaku."

"… "

Inui raised an eyebrow, his pen ready to write.

"I… I can't tell you. Su-sumimasen!"

I ran out and down the hall and inside to my room. Once inside, I flew up my bunk ladder and lay face down on my bed. Would Inui tell? I had no way of knowing.

How had he found out? He couldn't have discovered on his own (**A/N: simple-minded…**), and there was only one other person who knew. So therefore the only reasonable explanation was… Fuji.

No. I didn't want it to be true. I didn't want to believe that he would tell someone else.

But on the other side, he had already made one slip-up around Eiji that would've cost me my secret had the redhead been less dull.

I started to tremble with anger. So Fuji was going around telling people my secret now? Why had I even trusted him in the first place? I should've seen this coming.

Outside the dorm room door there was the sound of several of the tennis team members talking. Fuji was coming.

And I was going to give him a piece of my mind.

Moving quickly, I positioned myself by the bathroom door in case I needed to bolt inside. The front door opened slowly and Fuji entered the room, but he halted when he saw my confrontational pose.

"What's the matter?" he asked with a chuckle, kicking the door gently closed and walking past me towards the desk.

"You jerk," I started. Fuji looked at me in surprise, his blue eyes wide and staring.

"Wha-"

"You can't keep your damn trap shut, can you? Why? Why did you tell Inui?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, I think you do." My fists were clenched. I was almost blind with anger at this betrayal.

"Listen, Riko, I-"

"Shut up! Just shut up! Don't tell anyone else! That's all I want!"

I stomped over to my duffel back and swung it over my shoulder with one hand.

"Where are you going?" He had sad tones laced in with his angry ones that I didn't care to take notice of.

"To Eiji's."

"Don't-" Fuji started, reaching out.

"Leave me alone!"

**BAM! **

The door was slammed in his face.

I wished then that I had chosen a farther location than the room next door, because I didn't feel dignified by simply walking a 180 degree angle and heading next to where I had just had a fight.

"Rikio-chan? What are you doing in my room?" Eiji asked, taken aback after shoving the door open into the wall.

"I need to stay here for the night."

"Wha- why?"

"'Cause Fuji's a complete imbecile."

I dropped my bag in the floor and sat down on the lower bunk in his room, my clenched fists still twitching with anger. I didn't say a word.

"That didn't sound very good in there, nya," Captain Obvious pointed out.

In answer, I collapsed sideways onto the bed and swung my legs up so I was laying down facing my temporary roommate.

"Eiji, how do you get a date for a dance?" I asked awkwardly.

"Oh, you mean for the Akaibara dance?" he wondered. "Well, since it's a Saturday the campus is probably open and we could go get dates."

"That didn't answer my question."

"Oh. What was it again?"

"How to you get a date?"

"You just talk to them, and if you like each other you take them to the dance. It's not that hard."

_It's funny how girls are like aliens here… Eiji doesn't even say "girl," it's just "them."_

"What, so you've done it before?"

"Uh… ie…"

* * *

"Riko-chan, wake up," someone said, shaking me.

I rolled over and looked up. My vision was blurry with sleep.

"Fuji?" I asked.

"N-no," Eiji refuted. "It's Eiji, nya."

"Why are you calling me Riko?"

"Demo, Fujiko-chan gets to call you-"

"But you don't. Sorry."

I swung my legs over onto the floor and sat up.

"What time is it?"

"Past time for dinner; your nap was pretty long. You hungry?"

"Mmhmm. Let's go."

I trotted out of 219 and down the hall. Eiji and I walked side by side, him with his hands in his pockets and me looking up at him in curiosity as we chatted. Once in the lunch room, Eiji, with his superior eyesight to mine, spotted our group of tennis players quickly, and we headed over.

"Konnichiwa, minna," the acrobat greeted.

I scanned the group. Ryoma, Momo, and Kaidoh had all joined the group, but one guy was nowhere to be seen.

"Ne, where's Fuji?" I asked. My anger had mostly dissipated by then, and I had realized my stupid mistake of yelling at the tensai.

Oishi shrugged. He had his normal worried expression on his face. "I don't know. I knocked on his door, but there wasn't an answer."

I sighed and went with Eiji to get our dinners. When we came back we seated ourselves across from one another where there was room.

"So, everyone," Momo nagged, trying to make conversation. "Have you found your dates yet?"

"Hai," Ryoma responded in a bored tone. His senpai-taichi looked at him amusedly.

"Ah, to be young," the spiky second year said dreamily.

"Ugh, I have no idea what to do!" I exclaimed, hanging my head in my hands. "I've never had to do this type of thing before!"

"Well… you could always go as a girl." Eiji suggested.

Everyone at the table gaped at him, even Tezuka, though Mr. Stoic's face was somewhat less flabbergasted than, say, Oishi's.

"What!" I cried. "I… I can't do that!"

"Why not?" the redhead asked, smiling crookedly. "You look like one, anyway."

"But he's _not_," Oishi pointed out (falsely). "That's the point."

"Yeah, I know that, but..." Eiji mused. "Well, if Riko-"

I kicked him hard under the table. He flinched and coughed to hide his mistake.

"Ahem… If Rikio-chan dressed as a girl she could go with one of us and we wouldn't have to find a date."

The table was quiet for a while. Some people were worrying or thinking while others were simply amazed at Eiji's unusual feat of understanding.

I slumped in my seat. "Fine," I sighed. "There's just one question."

"What's that, Rikio-kun?" Oishi asked.

"Who's my date?" I wondered aloud with a half smile. This was going to be interesting.

Every guy's cheeks at the table went at least slightly red at that question. (**A/N: she doesn't get it, though… **)

"I will," Eiji volunteered. "But that means I get to help with the costuming."

"O-kay…" I reluctantly agreed. "When are we going to go get stuff ready?"

"How about Sunday? Nothing's going on then, I'm pretty sure!" the acrobat suggested energetically.

"Y-you don't need to get so excited about it, it's just a dance," I said.

"I know! But still!"

"Ano… minna, Tezuka's gone," Oishi interrupted apprehensively. "The cafeteria's going to close soon…"

"Let's go, then!" Eiji cried, grabbing his food tray to dump the trash in one hand my arm in the other to drag me behind him.

* * *

**Lol… the suggestions on M[icrosoft] Word are hilarious sometimes :D**

**Oishi- fishy, oasis, Ishim; Tezuka- Toluca,** **Tesuque, Temuco; Rikio- ratio, radio, Richie (?); Eiji- Elijah, Fiji; Riko- Ricoh, rook, rake : 3**


	10. Dance!

**A/N: Thanks a ton to everyone who commented!**

**FYI: The theme song for AKA is "Riyuu" (which means "reason") sung by Keigo Atobe. Coco96 can attest to the fact that the song fits well. Oh, and the song "Bokura no Love Style" by Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin fits well, too, for this and the previous chapters. There are videos with the translations on YouTube. Listen, please. :D **

**To "Somebody who is trying to help," just watch how the story plays out, please. Unless, however, you want to stick to what you said in your comment (aka the "I can't read this anymore). Thanks. :) Oh, and I don't plan on leaving this story unfinished anytime soon.**

**To Kat-tun-lvr (and minna): Here's the chapter! :D You all are in for a rather long one… Lotsa (excuse the slang) info here! And I stayed up till 3 AM writing this... so if you don't like it… rawr.**

Chapter 10

Dance!

"_Right, left, right, left. There you go. Better."_

"_It was really nice of you to teach me how to waltz. Thanks a lot."_

"_No prob, nya. I'm your dance partner anyway, right?"_

"_Hai…"_

* * *

_-FUJI POV-_

Once Riko left after our little spat I honestly couldn't figure out what hit me. First of all, I hadn't told Inui anything. I barely ever spoke to the guy lest he take any form of my data. But there was at least one thing for certain: Inui knew Riko's secret. And Kami only knew how many other people had found out in the little time she had been at Seigaku. A lot of people on the tennis team were very, very sharp.

So, as I said, Riko left with a bang, leaving me stunned. Once I had figured myself out, though, my mind was set on one thing and one thing only - revenge. In my own sense, that is.

* * *

_-Sunday: RIKO POV-_

"Ne, Eiji, when are we going shopping? Today's our last chance since Saturday next is the dance…" I questioned, prodding my temporary roommate in the arm.

"Let's go now! Do you need to get your wallet from your room?"

"Er… no, I don't think so." I bent down and dug through my backpack. My hands resurfaced, holding up my black wallet. "Okay, let's go!"

I led the way out the door, letting Eiji lock up and lead the way. As we passed my room, the door opened swiftly and hand reached out, grabbed my wrist, and pulled me hard inside. The redhead didn't have enough time to react, but he had definitely seen the mini abduction. He reached out to open the door, but it had already been locked.

Inside, Fuji was busy trying to make me shut up long enough to actually talk to me.

"Fuji, what are you-" I tried to say.

"Be quiet for a minute please."

"But-"

"Riko."

I gulped and didn't say anything. That voice had more threatening in it than if he had shouted.

"First of all, I did _not_ tell Inui anything. I don't know how he found out, but I swear I didn't say anything."

I stared wide eyed at him. I couldn't find the right words to say.

"Second, do you still need to find a date? I have… connections, you might say… at Akaibara Gakuen if you need."

That sentence bothered me, but I also was hesitant to tell him the truth.

Biting my lip, I confessed, "Well… Eiji suggested that I didn't have to get a date if I didn't want to… and... he offered to be my date and… I… said…"

"Keep going." I could hear Fuji's voice waver slightly.

"I said… yes."

We both fell into silence, looking at the ground. I could tell he understood everything.

"Well, then… I suppose you need help shopping for a dress."

"H-hai. Eiji and I were going to go."

"May I accompany you two?"

"Of course!" Whoops, I accidently exclaimed that a bit too loud. "I mean… if you want to."

"Sure." Fuji grabbed his wallet from atop his backpack and looked at me. He smiled a smile that made me almost want to cry from guilt.

"Let's go, then," I said, turning and heading out the door. The tensai followed quietly, his usual Cheshire cat grin on his face.

* * *

"Why don't you want to try this on, Rikio-chan?" Eiji asked, beginning to pout. He was holding out a hideous blue dress covered in garish frills and enough lace to cover a tennis court. Okay, maybe that was exaggerating a bit, but it had definitely been beaten with the ugly stick-twice-if you catch my meaning.

"Do you want the nice answer or the truth?" I queried back.

"The latter."

"It's hideous. Sorry."

"Maa… No need to be so blunt, Rikio-kun," Fuji chastised gently, approaching the redhead and me from the other side of the dress rack. "Maybe you could try something else."

"I'd be glad to," I muttered under my breath. I didn't want to hurt Eiji's feelings any more, but at least Fuji had better taste in women's clothing, no matter how weird it sounded.

As the three of us looked through the many dresses we attracted strange looks from the store employees and fellow shoppers. Three "boys" shopping for dresses wasn't seen every day.

"Ah, how about this one?"

I looked over to Fuji. He pulled a dress off the rack. It was floor-length and ivory with black lace lining the top, straps, the bottom lining, and from the bust to the hip area. It was, despite the lace, very pretty.

Eiji's eyes almost popped out of his head. "Sugei! Rikio-chan, try it on! Try it on!"

I took the garment and strode into the _boys' _dressing room, receiving more awkward stares. Coming out a minute later, my shopping companions gaped at me.

"R-Rikio-chan…" Eiji tried to say, blushing. "You look totally like… like… a girl."

Fuji smiled and nodded once. "Very pretty."

I looked down at my feet and pretended to examine the dress to hide a blush.

"I have to say… despite the lace, I really like it," I admitted, fighting a losing battle against a smile.

"Then what's the hold up? Let's get it!" Eiji cried, rushing me back into the dressing room.

After kicking the redhead out of my changing booth, purchasing the dress and a wig, and returning to Seigaku, I decided it was time to move back into 318. Eiji, of course, insisted on hugging me like I was leaving for war before I took all my things back to my assigned room. Fuji greeted me again with a "welcome home" as soon as I walked in the door, and even though it was in a slightly sarcastic, smart-ass tone of voice, I felt happy after he said it.

* * *

_-The Day of the Dance-_

I sat on the desk chair in the midst of what I considered to be Fuji's attempt at an impromptu beauty parlor. There were makeup bags on one side of the counter and hair styling things on the other. Both had shown signs of being thoroughly studied and worn.

Fuji walked into the bathroom in part of his dance garb; he wore black pressed slacks and a white collared shirt, both of which fit him perfectly. A loose black tie hung around his neck.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded in response.

He picked up a curling iron and started to work on the wig that sat atop my head. Click, twist. Click, twist.

"Fuji?"

"Hm?"

"How do you know how to do this type of stuff?"

"Ah... being 'made over' by your sister when you were small teaches you a few things."

Click, twist.

"And so does taking revenge for those makeovers out on your little brother," he added.

I winced at that comment, but didn't let it show in my voice. "Why couldn't you get a wig with curly hair?"

"It looks more... how should I say this... elegant this way. Besides, unless you want obviously fake hair, I suggest you sit still and be patient."

I shut my eyes and held my breath as hair spray coated my (faux) hair.

"There," Fuji said with a satisfied expression. "It'll stay now. On to the makeup."

"Whoa, there," I warned, holding up my hands. "How much do you intend to put on?"

"Only as much as it takes for you to look like a girl."

I clenched my teeth to keep from blushing as his gentle hands held my head steady and his brush gently swept color onto my face.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked suddenly.

Fuji halted in the middle of applying plum eyeliner to my eyes as if taken aback. He didn't answer for a while.

"I just wanted to help." I could almost hear him fight a stutter in his voice, but he managed to keep a smooth tone.

After brushing a light pink tint onto my lips, Fuji stepped back to let me see my reflection in the mirror in front of me.

I blinked. My green eyes were insanely vivid. I'd never really worn makeup before, but this wasn't bad. It seemed that if Fuji thought it was good, then I could get used to it too.

Screwing the cap onto a lip gloss bottle, my beauty expert chided, "Don't start crying or anything, please."

"I won't. I don't want to mess up all the work you've put into this."

"No, that's not the problem. That mascara isn't waterproof."

"Oh."

* * *

The music was floating gently throughout the hall from the large orchestra. Pairs of people whirled slowly on the floor. The dance was underway.

I walked through the huge carved wooden doors with the rest of the tennis team. My right arm was linked with Eiji's left. Gradually the guys on the team found their dates and went off to dance, leaving me, Eiji, and Fuji standing by the doors as more and more people entered.

"Rikio-chan, let's dance!"

"Um… I don't know if I want to-"

"Oh, come on!" The redhead cried. He took the small white rose out of his suit jacket pocket and tucked it in my hair so it would stay. Eiji held his hand out so I sighed, took it, and let him lead me to the middle of the floor.

"No more practicing now," he reminded in a suddenly serious tone. "Remember: right, left, right, left…"

As we danced it felt as if Eiji was holding me closer to him than he really needed to. But I was too preoccupied with looking and laughing at my friends as they passed. Ryoma's suit was at least two sizes too big for him. Oishi was as stiff as a board. Kaidoh's face looked as if it had been painted pink because of his permanent blush, and he and Momo were in the middle of a fierce waltz competition, if such a thing existed. A bit of a paradox, that.

When Fuji pirouetted by with his date, he looked so happy I wanted to walk over and stomp on his foot as hard as I could with my high heels. He was _way _too close to the girl, who was very beautiful compared to me, for my comfort. It was also irritating that both of them could dance pristinely.

I gripped Eiji's hand and shoulder tighter and steered us after the tensai. I wanted to show him I could dance as well-no, better-than he could.

"Wait! Rikio-chan! The man is supposed to lead!"

I didn't care; I was too amped up with subdividing the slow beats of the song to keep my feet in rhythm as I chased Fuji, trying to turn in at least slightly graceful circles around him to make him notice. But no. His eyes were fixed on his date, which half irritated and half saddened me further.

"Come _on_, Eiji! Faster!" I whispered.

"Why?"

"Fuji wants to have a dance contest!" I lied.

"Really? You should've said so sooner!" And with that, Eiji quickened and smoothed his steps to make our dance better. Fuji still didn't look at us.

My dance partner pulled me closer and wrapped his arm farther around my waist. I would've done something sappy like, oh, say, putting my head on his shoulder, but I wasn't tall enough. It didn't matter. It was just an act.

Eiji started dancing faster, but I didn't adjust to the new speed quickly enough. He stepped on my foot, sending us both flying to the floor at Fuji's feet. _Finally _he looked, but I didn't pay attention to that at the time. I had a body that weighed more than me on top of me. To be specific, Eiji's lips were on mine. I was _sure _it was an accident. No, more like hoping it was an accident.

Everyone surrounding us looked on in awkward silence as the acrobat heaved himself into a straddling position. To put it sarcastically, it then _only_ looked like I was splayed out on the floor.

Eiji scooted back onto his haunches as quickly as his could as soon as his wits were about him again. He was blushing bright red and his hand was over his mouth. I was still in shock, supporting myself on my arms. What I didn't realize immediately was that my wig had fallen off and lay beside me on the floor.

"G-g-gomenasai!" Eiji yelled, running away.

"Eiji!" I tried, but there was no use.

I felt a slight pressure and heat on my head and curls brush my face. Looking up, I saw Fuji kneeling and putting my wig back on. His date was watching and biting her lip in anger.

The tensai helped me up. I was embarrassed, to say the least. First there was the epic trip and fall. Second, the accidental kiss. Next, my date ran out of the dance hall. Finally, the people around Fuji and I were talking about Eiji and I in voices that weren't meant to be concealed.

After having a few words with his dance partner and the latter stamping her foot and pouting, Fuji took my arm and escorted me outside to get some air. The white rose that had been tucked in my wig lay bruised and flattened on the ground where I had fallen.

I leaned against the side of the building and sighed.

"This is a disaster," I muttered.

"What was that?" Fuji asked.

"This whole night was horrible."

"I don't think you could say that."

"…well… the dancing _was _pretty fun…"

"Then would you like to dance?"  
"No!"

Fuji blinked. He hadn't expected that.

"I mean… I don't want to dance anymore. I'm sorry. I'm sure you wouldn't if that happened to you."

"I see… Should I call Coach Ryuzaki to take some of us back to Seigaku? It really is getting late."

"But… don't you want to spend more time with your date?"

"Well… to tell the truth, she wasn't very good company."

I gave a short laugh with more relief than humor in it. Fuji pulled out his phone.

"Hello, coach? We're ready to come home now…"

* * *

**I'm obsessed with the song "Drag On" by LAST ALLIANCE. It's **_**really**_** good, and in Japanese! Bonus! :D**

**Er… listening to the Ouran High School Host Club music isn't conducive to writing PoT… but oh well. It'll have to work. "Mata Ashita" is really good, btw. **

**I'm going to keep rambling on about music unless I shut up now, but if you want me to recommend any songs just PM me or comment. I've thoroughly scoured YouTube, you can be sure.**

**Um… if you feel like it… I'm going to pull an English teacher move on you and ask if you noticed some symbols in this chapter. I'd ask for foreshadowing, too, but you don't know what's going to happen yet. ^.^**

**Until the next chapter! ****Comment!**** And au revoir!**


	11. Hyoutei

**Hey everyone! Welcome to a new chapter! Thanks so much to everyone who reads this! Comment—v—3**

**I heart Kabaji because he's a totally awesome monkey man. I don't know why, but when he's not being controlled by Atobe he seems really nice—like Mori in Ouran High School Host Club. :)**

* * *

Chapter 11

Hyoutei

Yes. My first real game was coming up—against a school called Hyoutei. I had actually considered attending that school when looking at where to go online, but of course that was before I knew that Fuji was going to Seishun. It scared me slightly to think I would've been facing the beasts on the Seigaku team if I had chosen to go there.

It was a clear morning, the kind that was always the coldest. My jacket was zipped up and I could see my breath. I was walking with Oishi and Fuji as we had been the last to leave the school. Apparently Coach Ryuzaki considered a bus ride plus a several mile walk in freezing weather was "good for us" on a day of tennis. That statement deserved an eye roll on my part.

I buried my face lower into my coat collar to keep at least a third of it from getting frostbite and falling off entirely. I still didn't understand why we always had to be so insanely early to games.

Blinking to keep my eyes from watering, I saw someone running towards the three of us. We hadn't been too far away from the park where we'd be playing, so it was probably a team member; by the looks of the red hair and the energetic bound, I guessed it was Eiji.

Leaning his hands on his knees and panting from running three blocks straight, the acrobat managed to say, "Fu… Fujiko, Coach Ryuzaki… wants to talk to you."

He stood up, took one look at me, blushed severely, and grabbed Fuji's arm before he marched off quickly.

"What was that all about?" Oishi asked, looking down at me.

"Very, very long story," I explained with a shrug and started to walk again. In front of us was a metal staircase leading up a steep hill to a bike road lined with trees. Looking at my watch, I discovered I had a little time before I absolutely _had _to meet with the team, so I headed up the steps. A gorgeous sunrise promptly greeted me.

"R-Rikio-kun, what are you doing?" the mother hen asked worriedly, climbing the steps after me. He too was mesmerized by the sunset and simply smiled without speaking.

"Hey! Out of the way!" someone shouted, and a bike zoomed past. To avoid getting run over, my friend and I stepped back—onto air.

"No!" I cried reaching for something to stop my fall.

Oishi, who was falling as well, grabbed my wrist, pulled me against him, and flipped us so he would hit the ground first. His right arm went out instinctively as he fell to take the impact, and I wish I could forget that sickening crack his wrist made as we hit the bottom of the hill.

I rolled off of him quickly, uninjured.

"Oishi! Are you okay? How is your arm?" I asked in worry. He sat up and looked at his right arm. His wrist was bent gruesomely at an 80 degree angle—backwards.

"I'm-" he tried, wincing as he tried to move his wrist. "-fine."

"No, you're not. We need to get you to a hospital."

"'We?' You don't time, Rikio-kun. You're late as it is."

As I was trying to convince him to let me take him to a hospital (and taking a lot longer than necessary, I might add), a black limo pulled up beside it carrying a monkey man and his "master" from Hyoutei.

"Seigaku players, I see?" the latter mused, thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose. "May I ask your names and why you aren't at the park already?"

I desperately wanted to spit back, "No, you may not," but that wouldn't help Oishi or me.

"We fell down the hill and I think my wrist is broken, Atobe-san," the mother hen said, looking down to his arm. "Oh, and I'm Syuichirou Oishi and this is Rikio Hisakawa."

Atobe looked at the mother hen's wrist, and he grimaced slightly.

"Get in," he ordered. My legs started to move without me telling them to, and I got into the limo, sitting next to Oishi and across from both Atobe and the monkey man.

"Driver, to the nearest hospital," Atobe commanded again. "And step on it."

* * *

"Where are they?" Coach Ryuzaki thought aloud, looking at her watch. She was half worried and half angry that two of her team members hadn't showed up yet.

Fuji shut his flip phone with a click. "Neither of them is answering their phones."

"They need to get here!" Coach cried. "The referees just decided to try a new system of play like in the nationals where Singles 3 starts, and Taka-san isn't here to replace Hisakawa, who is _supposed _to be filling that spot."

"I'll try to call again," Fuji offered, dialing his phone and putting it up to his ear.

* * *

I sat in the exam room while the doctor looked at Oishi's wrist, talking quietly to a grave faced mother hen.

My phone rang obnoxiously in my pocket. I excused myself from the room and pulled it out to see who was calling, and when I saw Fuji's picture, I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Riko? It's Fuji. Where are you?"

"At the hospital."

"The hospital?" He breathed. "Are you okay?"

"It's not me. It's Oishi. We… we fell down a hill."

"Explain, please."

"Well, we were on this steep hill and this biker went past and scared us and… I don't really remember much, but… Oishi turned us so that he hit the ground first and broke his wrist and so I'm not hurt…"

"Riko."

"Wha- Oh, sorry. I was thinking about it."

"You need to get over here."

"Why? My match shouldn't start for over an hour."

"You're wrong there. It starts in about 10 minutes."

"Oh my gosh! Are you serious? I have to go! Atobe's waiting in the lobby so I'll be there soon!"

I hung up, quickly announced to Oishi where I was going, and raced down to the lobby as fast as I could while dodging patients and nurses. Bursting into the room, I told the monkey man and Atobe that we needed to leave immediately.

"Of course. Ore-sama knew we needed to leave for the past half hour."

"Stop acting like you know everything and get into the car!" I yelled.

I again sat across from the two and stared out the window impatiently, sighing in annoyance from time to time.

"I don't see why you're so worked up," Atobe said smugly, an amused smirk on his face. "After all, Kabaji is your opponent, Hisakawa-_chan._"

* * *

"Fuji, are they almost here?" Coach Ryuzaki asked as the tensai walked towards the Seigaku team.

"Rikio-kun is on his way, but I'm afraid Oishi can't play. They got into an accident and his wrist is broken."

The group was stunned. Their Golden Pair was going to be separated. The biggest blow was perhaps done to Eiji since his usual doubles partner wouldn't be there to support him.

"How long until Rikio-kun arrives?" Momo asked nervously. No one wanted to have to forfeit a match.

Fuji shook his head, saying silently that he had no idea.

* * *

That name rang through my head again and again. "Hisakawa-_chan_… Hisakawa-_chan_…"

"W-why are you calling me that?" I asked nervously, a smile deranged with worry on my face.

"Do you really have to ask?" Atobe answered, regarding me with a suspicious expression. "Because you are, in fact, a female."

"H-how-"

"Well, it's simple, really," the silver haired boy sighed and sat back in his seat. "The way you talk, your figure… it's amazing you haven't been _kicked out_ of your school."

Did he really say my _figure_? Had he been checking me out? The thought disgusted me.

I looked out the window to distract myself and noticed we were stopped at another red light. I let my head hang.

"Just don't tell anyone, please," I begged. Atobe breathed a laugh and looked away. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the monkey man watching silently.

"How long until we get there?" I asked, trying desperately to change the subject.

"Well, as a matter of fact, we're only a block away. It's going to be longer since we're at another stop light."

I gasped, jumped out of the car and onto the sidewalk, and took off running.

* * *

"Please, just hold it off a moment longer," Coach pleaded with the referee, who shook his head. He had already delayed the game for a few minutes, but other games were scheduled today and they had to stay on time.

"Singles 3 is now considered a null match as neither of the competitors is present. We will now commence with Doubles 2," the ref ordered. The crowd gave mixed responses, some angry and some relieved.

Eiji and Momo were walking onto the courts as I ran up behind Fuji, panting.

"Wha… what'd I miss?" I queried hopefully.

"You just missed it."

"What?"

"Neither you nor your opponent was here, so the match isn't counted."

The tensai didn't turn around to look at me, but he didn't sound angry. To my surprise, he patted the spot next to him on the bench, so I sat down. I looked up to the Hyoutei bench just in time to see Atobe and the monkey man—or Kabaji, I guess his name was—sit down on their side. The silver haired boy looked over to me for a fraction of a second, but I didn't notice Fuji turn, see who I was staring at, and then look down and proceed to run his fingers through his hair.

* * *

After Seigaku had won the matches by using the reserve players, I went with Eiji, Fuji, and the rest of the team to pick up Oishi from the hospital. I somehow didn't have the courage to look him in the face anymore, mostly because I blamed myself for the accident. Every time he tried to say something to me I turned and started talking to someone else. I didn't think talking to him would make the situation better, and I didn't expect him to come up to me after dinner and ask me to meet him the next day. I was certain that I didn't want to, but considering I thought everything was my fault, I decided I had better take him up on it. I hoped it wasn't anything that would make my situation any worse.

* * *

**Er… sorry if the ending of that seemed a little hurried, but the next chapter is going to be [the start of] something important. Make sure to comment! If there are any errors or anything, tell me!**

**Until next chapter… sayonara! (Hope this'll display-**さようなら)


	12. Pet Names Part One

**Get ready for some serious British English. That's all I'm going to say (until the end note).**

* * *

Chapter 12

Pet Names, Part One

Fuji walked into our dorm room to find me sitting criss-crossed on the floor, drawing on his backpack in sharpie. In my opinion, the white squares amidst the black part of the plaid needed to be coloured.

"I see you knew about the later start for classes today," he murmured, seating himself in the desk chair.

"Taka told me. Your backpack is too boring."

"I figured that was the reason you were drawing on it in marker."

I gave him a maniacal smile and went back to colouring.

"Ah, Riko-chan, I have something for you," Fuji said, reaching into a pocket and pulling out a letter. I halted in the middle of a smiley face and took the envelope out of his hand. Seeing that it was from my family in Oregon, I quickly capped my pen and climbed my bunk bed ladder to read the document.

_Dear Riko,_

_How are things in Tokyo? Here's a chance to practice your English a little. Seishun Academy must be pretty tough, right? We're going to look at it online to give you ideas for your courses and things. It must be hard to be around all girls (wink)._

_You don't seem to write much. Either your letters are coming slower and slower or you aren't sending them as often. Maybe you're just busy. It'd be nice if you called once in a while. You took things into your own hands with the school paperwork; you could talk to us once in a while._

_Write back and tell us when we can visit. Dad has a tricky schedule with work, so he's saving his time off. It's lonely without you; we had to take our family pictures with minus one person this year._

_Write back soon!_

_Love,_

_Mom_

I pulled the photo out of the envelope and examined it. Mom and dad must've chosen their fun picture to send me because they were smiling out of the paper frame with their left arms linked together, laughing.

"What's with that crazy grin on your face?" my roommate asked from below.

I giggled back, "This is from my parents. They sent me their family picture." I handed it down to him. Fuji looked at it, back up at me, and then down again.

"You look like your mom."

"I know; everyone says that. It's kinda funny, actually, since I'm adopted."

The tensai looked at me again, taken aback. "Really?"

"Yep. My parents couldn't take care of me when I was born, so I was given to another Japanese family in Nagasaki who was having trouble conceiving a child."

"You don't seem very sad about it."

"I've never known any different. To me, they were my parents from the start. They never hid the fact from me that I was adopted, so I guess that's why I was never really bitter about it."

Fuji looked away, lost in thought. The clock tower striking the hour brought us both out of our imaginations.

"Crap," I cursed under my breath. "I still have to go to my locker!" But then, remembering things I had to do that day, such as meeting Oishi at lunch, I felt like banging my head against the wall.

"I gotta go!" I cried, hurrying down the ladder of the bunk bed and opening the door.

"Rikio!" Fuji spoke sharply (using my other name because people might be listening), making me stop in my tracks and turn.

"What?" I wondered aloud.

"Since… since I call you by a… special name, I guess you could say… would you mind doing the same for me? I don't mind if it's only when we're alone or when other people are listening."

Repressing a blush, I answered, "S-sure. What do you want me to call you?"

"Syuusuke."

Whoa. "But… but everyone calls you Fuji…"

"I know."

"Do I say it with or without an honorific?"

"I don't mind either way."

"O-kay. Um… I have to go now!"

I shut the door behind me and allowed the heat come up to my face as I ran out of the dorm building.

* * *

The day went all too fast and all too awkwardly until lunch time, when Oishi left the classroom with a grave expression after reminding me where to meet him. And just like he told me, I wandered from the school building to the edge of the tennis courts and into the clubhouse. When I arrived with my lunch, the mother hen locked the door behind me; he was the only one who had could unlock it unless someone used the master set of keys in the office.

Oishi motioned to the bench on the other side of the room from the lockers, so I sat down, my lunch box on the seat beside me. My hands were clenched into fists on my knees.

"You… you might want to start eating. I don't know how long this will take," he informed shakily. He was pacing back and forth, not knowing how to say what he needed to.

"W-well, the thing is… about the incident before the Hyoutei match…"

"I'm sorry!" I asserted exasperatedly. It was good to finally get it out. "It was all my fault! It was my fault you got hurt-"

…was all I could manage before a hand was clamped on my mouth. I looked up to Oishi's face, startled.

"It wasn't your fault," he denied weakly. "We both fell at the same time, but… but it was _my _decision to try to protect you."

I had nothing to say to that, so I continued to stare in silence. He removed his hand and stepped back with a short laugh.

"To be quite honest, it was really hard for me to get you to come here and talk to you without me chickening out…"

Heh. Mother Hen, chicken out… never mind. _Anyways…_

Oishi kneeled at my feet, which I didn't expect in the slightest.

"Rikio-kun, I don't know why or when I first started feeling like this, but I… I… I love you."

I stared at his face in a confused daze. This had never happened to me before. I didn't know how to respond, so I let Oishi continue.

"I-I know this is strange, but would it be too much to ask if you could try to feel the same way?"

I opened and closed my mouth several times, but couldn't think of anything to say.

"Actually, don't say anything. I don't think my heart could take your answer right now." Oishi stood and unlocked the door. Grabbing his backpack and opening the door, he was stopped by my uncontrolled yell.

"I'm sorry! I can't! There are a lot of reasons why I can't, but I can't tell you right now! I don't… I don't like you that way, Oishi-"

"Please don't call me that," Oishi said, stepping towards me and letting the door shut behind him. "It sounds so insensitive."

I sighed. Not another one. "What should I call you, then?"

"Syu-Syuichirou."

"Wha-"

"If I call you by your first name, it's only fair you do the same for me."

I nodded in defeat, looking at the ground. I felt tears start to leak out my eyes. It seemed like I was bringing sorrow on everyone. I didn't want to have to reject Oishi, but I had to face the truth. I sniffed.

The mother hen stepped closer and finally gripped me to his chest. I didn't know what to do, and I was frozen. From anyone who was watching it might've looked like I purposely put my head on his chest and such.

The door creaked open and someone stepped in. I looked up, and through my blurred vision I could make out a slim brunette with deep blue eyes staring at us.

"Oh, it seems I've interrupted something," Fuji articulated with a smile.

* * *

**It seems I've dug myself quite a hole, doesn't it? Was this a good chapter? I was eager to post this, but it was threatening to be quite long. Therefore, I'm splitting it into two parts. Comment, please! :D**

**Um... If any of you have some extra time on your hands and want to help me out a little, can you do some illustrations for me? I don't care if they're of this chapter or another one, like Riko's dress and such. That'd be fantastic! :)) If you want to submit a drawing I'll give my email so you can share it. Maybe I'll make a contest out of it ^.^ You may get a chapter dedicated to you or some other reward, but I don't want that to be the [only] reason you do this. Thanks in advance!**

**À**** bientôt****!**


	13. Pet Names Part Two

**This kind of explains what happens when tensais get carried away. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 13

Pet Names, Part Two

_The mother hen stepped closer and finally gripped me to his chest. I didn't know what to do, and I was frozen. From anyone who was watching it might've looked like I purposely put my head on his chest and such._

_The door creaked open and someone stepped in. I looked up, and through my blurred vision I could make out a slim brunette with deep blue eyes staring at us._

_"Oh, it seems I've interrupted something," Fuji articulated with a smile._

Both Oishi and I stared at the tensai in shock, backing away from each other and blushing.

"Syuusuke…" I muttered, loud enough for the brunette to hear.

The mother hen looked at me at the sudden use of Fuji's first name like I'd done something to betray him.

"Excuse me for intruding, I'll be leaving now," the tensai said, picking up his tennis bag and stepping out of the clubhouse. I couldn't help but stare after him as my portal to freedom clicked shut.

"Syuusuke! Wait!" I cried, running out of the room without a second glance at Oishi. I caught up to Fuji's side, panting, and still red in the face.

"What… what were you doing in there?" I asked, breathing hard.

"I could ask you the same thing, couldn't I?"

I was silent apart from trying to catch my breath and hiding a blush before I realized something.

"Crap! I forgot my lunch in the club room!" I looked back to the still closed door.

"So are you going back?" Fuji wondered aloud, turning his head to the sky. To me, it seemed more like a challenge than a suggestion.

I bit my lip. "N-no… I don't think I want to…"

I started walking quickly enough that it was Fuji's turn to catch up with me.

"Here, Riko-chan," the brunette murmured, unwrapping a sandwich from a white and blue polk-a-dot napkin. He handed it to me, and I began eating it. As we neared the class building, the tensai continued, "There's something you should realize."

I looked over at him quickly, half expecting to be yelled at.

"…there are about five minutes left before class starts."

Fuji looked at me sternly. I suddenly felt like I had a piece of bell pepper sticking out of my mouth.

"Wha ith it?" I mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"Nothing, it's just fun to see your face when you're surprised," he concluded with a simply delighted grin on his face.

I stuffed the last of the sandwich in my mouth and suddenly couldn't help feeling like laughing.

* * *

It was after school. I was sitting on Fuji's bed and trying to work out a math problem. Math was really not my forte. All I could hope for at the time was for Fuji to hurry up and get home so he could help me. It didn't help that some of the writing was complicated in the book, skewing my understanding. I couldn't help it; I was rusty with my Japanese.

Five minutes after studying my book pages, switching sitting positions in hope that it might help, and getting way more frustrated at an inanimate object than I really needed to, I heaved the book up to throw it at the wall.

_Knock, knock._

I turned to the door as it opened, my arms pausing in midair.

"Fujiko, can you help me with-" Eiji spoke as he stepped in the room. He halted in his speech as he saw me, my limbs raised like a crazed gorilla.

"Hi, Eiji." I lowered the book quickly. "What's up?"

"Oh, I just wanted Fuji's help with this math problem. But he's not here, I guess, so I'll come back later-"

"Wait! I'm having trouble with math, too. Maybe we could work it out together," I offered. The redhead turned, pink in the face.

"H-hoi."

He sat next to me on the bed, and we put our heads together to try to find the answer that was evading us. We were having no luck whatsoever, but Eiji did help my understanding of the Japanese in the math book.

Disappointed with not finding the answer, the two of us resolved to brainstorm in silence, which Eiji broke by his musings.

"You know, Fujiko didn't really eat much today at lunch. He looked like he had a lot on his mind and was kinda wondering where you were, I think. Then he just left to get his tennis bag, but in class he was absentminded, too. Did something happen, I wonder?"

I shrugged, knowing (mostly) full well why. To me, what the redhead didn't know couldn't hurt him.

There was another pregnant pause. A few times Eiji looked up at me, but only after about the seventh time did he actually get the courage to speak.

"You know, Rikio-chan, there was something I wanted to talk to you about."

I looked up, blinking. This had better not be déjà vu from earlier.

"Um… at the Akaibara dance…"

"I lied, okay?"

The redhead stared at me, confused. "About what?" he asked.

"About Syuusuke wanting to have a dance contest. It… it was all an act."

Eiji's eyes opened wide. "What?"

I stayed silent, pretending to busy myself with my homework.

"Does that mean… you didn't really want to dance with me?" He actually sounded hurt.

My heart was beating quickly, either from this sudden confrontation or…

Or…

Did I _like _Eiji?

I shook my head furiously in answer to his question.

"It's not that, it's just…"

"Just what?"

I didn't speak again. I was so confused. Thankfully, though, I was saved from a complete heart attack by Eiji holding of his next set of words for a minute or two.

"Maybe… Maybe it _wasn't_ an act, Rikio."

Oh God, there came the first name things again.

The redhead put his book on his lap, then on the carpet. "Maybe the kiss wasn't an accident," he mused, looking at the floor.

"Eiji…?"

"Maybe I love you, Rikio." Eiji looked into my eyes and suddenly wasn't blushing anymore, but I took _that_ job over for him. He started creeping closer.

"E-Eiji, stop. Please. You… you don't want to do this…"

As I was backing away from the redhead, my all my weight was on a hand that came in contact with the slick cover of my math book. Consequently, I slipped and fell forward—onto Eiji. The result was the same as the dance, except _I _was on top. And to put the cherry, sprinkles, and whipped cream on top, Fuji walked in just in time to see the kiss happen, though neither Eiji nor I heard the door open.

I shoved myself up onto my forearms. The redhead and I were staring at each other, blushing beet red.

"R-Rikio," Eiji murmured.

"Excuse me," Fuji interrupted angrily.

Eiji and I looked at the tensai in shock. I jumped off the redhead quickly, making me hit my head on the rafters of the bunk bed. The clank it made was not pleasant.

"Eiji," Fuji ordered. "Get out. Now."

"Fujiko-chan, I-"

"Out."

"Syuusuke, don't-"

"Riko, be quiet. _Please_."

Eiji and I both started talking at once, so Fuji dragged the former out into the hall by his arm. I heard a thud as the tensai held the redhead to the opposite wall by his shirt collar. Eiji stared at the brunette in terror.

"Fuji-"

"Eiji." Fuji threatened, almost growling. "Don't you dare touch him ever again."

The tensai stormed back into 218, locking the door.

"And you…" he started, pointing a finger at me sternly. I practically cowered, still holding my head from where it had smacked metal.

Fuji's arm dropped shakily, and he stared at the floor.

"Leave me be," he said, all anger gone from his voice, speed walking into the bathroom.

Eiji stepped into his own room and leaned against the door.

"Zannen munen mata raishuu…" the redhead mumbled, staring at the floor in defeat.

* * *

**Hey hey hey! I hope this sort-of-not-really-kinda-ish wrapped the last chapter up for you. :)**

**Comment! You'll get a cookie if you do. :3 Love ya!**

**Um... If any of you have some extra time on your hands and want to help me out a little, can you do some illustrations for me? I don't care if they're of one of my stories or of a favorite anime/manga character that I like as well. That'd be fantastic! :)) If you want to submit a drawing I'll give my email so you can share it. Maybe I'll make a contest out of it ^.^ You may get a chapter dedicated to you or some other reward, but I don't want that to be the [only] reason you do this. Thanks in advance!**


	14. Subete no Gomenasai

**FYI—the rating is now T because… of future chapters. At least one of my readers knows what I'm talking about… *wink* NO SPOILING ANYTHING!**

**Anyways… I totally forgot that at this point in the story, Tezuka is supposed to be in Germany (pretty much). Oh well… I need him in the story, so he's staying.**

**I've always dreamed about having a story with 50+ comments… and you guys can help me get there. :) Please?**

**The translation for the chapter title is roughly "Sorry for Everything."**

* * *

Chapter 14

Subete no Gomenasai

The air smelled like rain, which wasn't surprising since it had been pouring the night before. I was running outside the dorm building to clear my head and have some alone time. If anyone asked why I was doing so, I could give the excuse that I was training for tennis.

Drenched with sweat and panting, I walked up to the door to 218 and prepared to unlock it before I noticed something. A white rose with a note attached to it was lying at my feet. I picked it up, reading the message.

_Rikio,_

_Please come to my room as soon as possible. I really need to talk to you._

_-Eiji_

I looked next door, hesitant to follow the paper's orders. But since ignoring it would prolong the weird atmosphere between Eiji and me, I decided to give in. I quickly showered, changed, and headed over to 219 with a towel on my shoulders.

I only needed to knock once before the room's owner yanked open the door and stared at me with happy eyes. Eiji stepped aside to let me in, and I entered, taking a seat on the bottom bunk. I scooted myself against the wall.

Seating himself on his desk chair, the redhead spoke first.

"I'm really sorry for everything that's happened. It's-"

"It's not all your fault, Eiji, believe me. I'm as much to blame as you are," I admitted with a half laugh.

"But the kisses-"

"We both slipped, Eiji."

Eiji was silent for a moment or two.

"…so that means it's not mutual…"

My head cocked to the side slightly. "What do you mean?"

He looked like he had tears in his eyes; he was really getting worked up.

"Don't you get it, Rikio? I love you!"

I heaved a sigh, looking down.

"I-I'm sorry, Eiji. Really. But… but I hope we can still stay friends."

Eiji stared out his window, looking miserable.

"Eiji?" I murmured to get his attention. He looked over reluctantly. I had my arms out, offering to comfort him. We stood, and I gave Eiji a much needed hug.

When he got the nerve to speak again after we both sat in our spots, Eiji's voice was slightly strangled.

"Who do you like, Rikio?"

I was taken aback, laughing nervously to hide my shock.

"W-what do you mean, Eiji?"

"If you won't go out with me, there must be _someone_ else."

"…N-no, there's no-"

"Rikio," Eiji almost whispered. His voice was threatening to be angry.

I blushed, relenting.

"It's Syuusuke," I mumbled loud enough so he could hear, staring at the sheets on the bed.

"What? Fuji?"

I looked up. Eiji was aghast at my answer.

"But… but you don't have to worry," I added quickly with another nervous laugh. "I know it's not returned."

The redhead still stared.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" I pleaded. "Especially him?"

"Sure, if it means I still have a chance," Eiji replied with a smirk, and I couldn't help but grin back.

I stood, and took a few steps toward the door. The acrobat looked at me questioningly.

"Eiji, I have to go," I explained. It was time for a false excuse. "I have a project in …um… Japanese History that I haven't finished yet."

"Oh, I'm really good at that class! It's my favorite! I can help-"

"No, no, it's fine. I can do it myself."

And with that, I rushed out of the room and into 218, where Fuji was watering a cactus on the windowsill with a paper cup. He didn't look up.

"Syuusuke…" I murmured, surprised to see him.

Fuji stood, turning to face me. His hand that held the cup was shaking.

"I'm sorry," the tensai said simply. "For everything."

I smiled and gave my roommate a hug, a gesture that seemed to be working today. At first Fuji tensed, but he soon returned the embrace.

Breaking away, I stepped back.

"Just do me one favor: apologize to Eiji."

The brunette blinked a few times, but nodded and headed out of the room.

* * *

_-FUJI POV-_

Closing the door to my dorm, I hesitated.

As much as Eiji was one of my closest friends, he was really getting on my nerves, which didn't happen a lot. After kissing the girl I loved twice, dancing with her, and being her go-to guy for practically everything, I felt like I wanted to do more than just threaten him. Something along the lines of a light murder came to mind.

And then there was Riko. If she hated kissing Eiji _that_ much from the dance, I didn't understand why she had been on top of him on _my _bed. Also, my keeping the fact that she was a girl a secret seemed like nothing to her. Somehow, though, it was really hard to be mad at her. I just wished she liked me, not my acrobatic friend.

I knocked on Eiji's door three times. He opened it quickly.

"Rikio?" he asked before looking to see who I was. "Oh, it's you, Fujiko."

I could almost hear one of my veins popping from my anger. Nevertheless, I didn't let it show on my face. I smiled, despite the fact that the redhead wasn't happy to see me.

"Eiji," I spoke calmly, coming up with a semi-fake excuse on the spot. "About a few days ago… I acted impulsively upon my nerves at the time. I… I am protective of my space as you might understand, having been the only one in my dorm room up until this year. Please forgive me."

A foolish grin grew on the acrobat's face. He tackle-hugged me as he usually did, and since I was used to it I was able to keep my footing.

"I forgive you, Fujiko-chan!" Eiji cried loudly. "But since you were bad, you get to help me with math! Come on!"

The redhead proceeded to tug me by the wrist into his room, rambling loudly the entire way.

* * *

_-RIKO POV-_

I laughed as I heard Eiji's loud shouts, feeling better now that everything was pretty much back to normal. My day would only get better, though, as I heard a knock on the door. Standing, I wondered who it could be as Eiji and Fuji were both preoccupied at the moment.

Opening the door, a smiling, shy Taka greeted me.

"O-ohayo gozaimasu, Rikio-kun," he said, slightly uncomfortably.

"Ohayo, Taka. What's up?"

"I… I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to my dad's restaurant tomorrow. I could teach you how to make sushi, even though I'm a beginner myself."

"I'd love to! Thanks!" I exclaimed, excited at having something to look forward to.

"O-okay. We can walk over after lunch."

"Mm… no, how about before? I might want to eat my ultimate failures at making food."

Taka laughed. "That works for me. I'll go call my dad. See you!"

I waved as my blushing friend walked away, then trotted back into my room and shut the door. Overjoyed yelling from the other side of the wall told me Eiji and Fuji were still busy.

I sat down at the desk and folded my arms on it, collapsing my head on top. I suddenly felt tired, even though I had barely done anything that day. Maybe patching up several relationships was exhausting. Whatever reason it might've been didn't matter; I was gradually succumbing to sleep. The last thing I remembered hearing was the opening click of my dorm room door as Fuji entered the room.

* * *

**If this looks like a filler chapter, it kind of is. I'm tying up (most of) the loose ends before more things are introduced.**

**Comment! I love you all! :D**

**Subject for comments: If Riko and Fuji didn't get together, who else would you want her to end up with?**


	15. Sushi!

**Salut, tout le monde! Can you believe that it's chapter 15 already?**

**Fun fact: "Riko" (**理子)** means "truth child," which is really ironic for the story. I just found this out ^.^ It can mean "jasmine child," too, but I chose the former meaning because it's awesome.**

**Enjoy the chapter! It's going to be a sweet one!**

**NOTE: ****norimaki**** is the kind of sushi where the insides are rolled in seaweed and cut into little circles.**

* * *

Chapter 15

Sushi!

"Rikio-chan! Rikio-chan! Hurry up!"

I was currently being dragged by my wrist at full speed by Eiji to the tennis courts as he yelled in my ear. Today was the day we got our team and individual pictures taken.

When we finally arrived (and thank God we didn't crash on the way), the team was lined up against the wire fence, waiting for each of their turns. The redhead bounded up to the end of the line where Fuji was.

"Ah, you're here," the tensai greeted cheerfully. "Finally."

"Rikio-chan! We have to take pictures together!" Eiji cried, jumping up and down with joy.

"Now that you mention it," Fuji added, "that is a good idea."

Taka leaned his head towards the conversation, saying, "You have to take individuals first, though. But you're right—that _is_ a good idea."

Once every one of the regulars had gone through the line, a team picture was taken. After that, people started to request group pictures. Eiji and Oishi took one as the Golden Pair and Momo dragged Ryoma in front of the camera again and again as the latter tried to run away.

Eiji pulled me over to get our picture taken despite my protests. When he finally talked me into it, we decided on a pose. We linked arms and made peace signs with our fingers, waiting for the camera to flash.

Next, I was traded off to Taka. We stood back to back like partners in crime, grinning at the camera lens. Fuji and I were the last pair to go, and we lay close together on the ground with our chins resting on balled up fists and our feet behind us in the air.

Walking back to the dorm building as a team, my stomach growled like a ravenous lion, which made Taka laugh.

"Ne, Rikio-kun, we can head over to the sushi shop now if you want. That way you can eat what you make."

With a laugh I asked, "If my creations are poisonous, can I have some of yours?"

Taka nodded. "Shall we go, then?"

"Yeah!"

We said goodbye to the group and started on our walk to the sushi shop. It wasn't very far from Seigaku, and we needed the exercise anyway to keep in shape for tennis.

Once we arrived, Taka slid open the shop door and called, "Hey, dad! We're here!"

A man who was slightly older than middle aged came down the stairs at the back of the restaurant and ran up to meet me.

"You must be Rikio! I've heard so much about you," he welcomed as he grabbed my hands and shook them.

"Ah… Dad… I'm going to teach him how to make sushi," Taka interjected, slightly embarrassed. "Do we have everything?"

"Yep! Come back here!"

With that, he let go of me and led the way behind the sushi counter.

"We just got a fresh catch this morning!" Taka's dad exclaimed, indicating the ice box beside him.

"Dad, can you leave us?" Taka asked. "I need my space to teach."

His dad sighed, pouting as he walked back up the stairs, mumbling something about Taka going through a rebellious stage.

Taka himself turned to me and said kindly, "I'm going to teach you how to make norimaki. It's my favorite, actually. So I'll get the rice and seaweed and you can wash your hands in the sink. Make sure your hands are still a little wet, though, okay?"

I nodded and did as I was told. My cooking partner started cooking the rice and picking out suitable fish. Once the rice was finished and cooling with its other ingredients added by me (at Taka's direction), we chatted a bit.

"Do you know how to make a lot of food?" I asked innocently. I didn't know how to cook very well, so thank Kami-sama that Seigaku was an all boys' school. I'd be a total failure in home ec and cooking classes.

"Yeah," Taka answered, looking away from me to his feet. "I'm still a novice at making sushi, though. I want to be good enough to run the restaurant one day, but I'm not quite there yet."

"I think you'll get there," I reassured him. Taka looked at me hopefully. "I-I mean… I don't know much about sushi, but you've been training almost every day, right?"

Taka nodded. Then, perhaps remembering that he had to help me cook my lunch, he turned to the bowl of rice.

"Ok, can we start the food now?" He asked. My answer was the involuntary growling of my stomach. Taka laughed, grabbing the aforementioned bowl.

I made sure my hands were wet, and then rolled up my sleeves.

"First, cut a square out of the seaweed," Taka instructed using a sharp knife to cut perfectly. I, on the other hand, ended up with something that looked more like a tire that had just been punctured with a spike. I tried to make another "square" to hide the fact that I was geometrically challenged.

I followed my sushi tutor's instructions as I spread rice on the seaweed, leaving about an inch of room bare at the top. I then picked out my favorite fish and laid it on the bottom of the rice. I rolled up the seaweed with some difficulty, but I was sure that the many grains of rice that fell on the floor only to be stepped on would make it to the big paddy in the sky someday.

The next step in my epic cooking journey, however, was cutting the roll. As previously stated, I couldn't cut. It wasn't that I was afraid of knives—more like incompetent with sharp objects.

Taka cut his roll perfectly into little cylinders of tastiness, tiny circular menaces that taunted me, telling me silently that my food wasn't going to be as good as they were.

_I'll show them, _I thought, arming myself with a sushi knife. I cut into the roll. Tragically, all of the rice squashed out of the tube of seaweed I was trying to make. I tried again, but the effect was the same. Taka's sushi rolls laughed victoriously, I was sure.

"Here, let me help you," the brunette offered. He grabbed my hand —which was holding the knife—and gently dragged the blade across the seaweed, cutting as he did so. A perfect sushi roll plopped onto the counter.

"Wow," I marveled, full of pure surprise. "It actually worked."

Taka let go of my hand suddenly. "I-I'm sorry, Rikio-kun! I… don't know why I did that," he tried to say, but he was blushing so copiously that he couldn't say much. Instead, he grabbed plates as I attempted to finish my norimaki. The end product wasn't too bad unless you compared them to Taka's rolls.

We sat across from each other on cushions at one of the tables in the restaurant, eating quietly. I was thoroughly shocked that what I had made was even edible, much less appetizing.

I must've been making contented noises or something of the sort because Taka was laughing at me, but not in a degrading way—more like out of pure happiness.

"Is it good?" he asked with a small chuckle.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed. "But only 'cause you helped. I don't want to know what it would've looked like if you didn't."

Beeping sounds from my pocket made me pull out my cell phone to look at my message.

"Who's that?" Taka queried, setting his chopsticks on his plate.

"Fuji," I started to say, but then corrected, "I mean Syuusuke. He's… he's wondering when I'm coming home…"

As I read the last of the message, a blush came to my face.

_I have a surprise for you, _it said. _I think you'll like it, so meet me on the roof of the school building when you get back, okay?_

"Ne… Rikio-kun, are you okay?"

I continued to stare at the screen, my face growing redder.

"Rikio!"

"What?" My head snapped up. Taka was looking at me concernedly.

"S-sorry," I apologized, quickly responding to the message and putting my phone away. I reluctantly and slowly tried to finish my sushi.

After about five minutes of me picking at my food, the brunette was curious.

"I have a question," he said simply, resting his chin on an upright fist.

"I most likely have an answer," I replied, lifting a piece of sushi to my mouth yet again.

"Is there something going on between you and Fuji?"

My sushi roll dropped to the floor along with my chopsticks, which clattered unpleasantly. At least I didn't choke on anything.

My mouth tried to say words, but my brain was too flustered to think. The result was me looking like a suffocating fish.

Taka looked like he was going to burst out in a fit of laughter if he opened his mouth, so he didn't.

"W-wh-wha-wha… what makes you think _that_?" I practically shouted, my brain finally catching up to my mouth.

"Well… you _do _call him Syuusuke…"

My head hung dramatically. I should have known that calling him by his given name would bring me trouble.

Taka chuckled a bit, then stood with his plate. "I'll help you clean up, okay?"

I nodded, still frazzled. I cleared my own dishes, cursing myself the entire time for getting sticky sushi rice all over Taka's cushions.

Once everything had been straightened and cleaned, Taka and his dad drove me back to Seigaku (the former said he wanted to do some more practice at sushi). As I stepped out of the car, I was surprised to find Fuji waiting for me at the gate.

"Hey," he greeted with a smile.

"Syuusuke! What are you doing here?"

"I didn't feel like sitting on the roof by myself, so I came down here to wait."

"By yourself."

"By myself."

"…you make no sense whatsoever."

A car horn honked and I turned, thinking it was Taka's dad saying goodbye. Instead, however, a black limo was parked next to me. The windows were tinted too much to see inside.

Suddenly, the passenger door was opened and I was shoved inside. My door slammed and the car took off.

"Nice to see you again, Hisakawa-chan," a voice in the darkness next to me said.

* * *

**Mwahaha. I love cliff hanger endings… :D**

**AKA has almost 3,400 hits! Thank you so much to everyone who is and has been reading the story! It's also only 10 comments away from 50, so comment, comment, comment!**

**By the way, my request for illustrations still stands, if anyone wants to take me up on it. :)**

**Subject for comments (optional): What is/are the funniest part(s) of AKA to you?**

**Until next time, ****au revoir****!**


	16. Kidnapped!

Chapter 16

Kidnapped?

_"Nice to see you again, Hisakawa-chan," a voice in the d__arkness next to me said._

As my eyes adjusted to the new light setting, I saw a guy sitting directly to my left in all his grey-haired glory.

"Atobe…?" I questioned, trying to not let my face give away how shocked I was at being abducted.

He chuckled, smirking like the bastard he was, and looked through the front window to the road ahead of us.

For precaution's sake, and my own mental well-being, I suppose, I subconsciously moved to the opposite corner of the car from Atobe. To me, the farther we were apart, the better I would feel.

"What's the matter?" my captor asked, flipping his hair. "Is my beauty too much for you?"

I snorted. "You wish."

Atobe took a deep breath and looked out the window closest to me. "As I recall, your past few games have gone well, haven't they? You replacing Kawamura might've been a good choice after all…"

I could almost hear one of my veins popping. How dare he talk about Taka like that!

"Don't flatter yourself, though," the silver-haired boy continued, brushing the air nearby with his hand. "You don't have anything much to show past your athleticism. Your playing is mediocre, to put it bluntly."

"Thanks, I'm honored," I answered sarcastically.

"Oh, you're welcome, don't even mention it," Atobe dismissed my comment, not seeming to realize the gaping lack of gratitude in my voice.

I squirmed in my seat. "Atobe, please. If you don't have something important to say, do us all a favor and shut up."

"'Us'?"

"Well yeah, unless you just like to hear yourself talk."

Suddenly Atobe was almost two inches from my face, his expression threatening. "You are in no state to give orders, my dear."

"My dear"? What is this, a host club?

Since the silver-haired guy didn't seem to want to budge, I took the liberty of commanding, "Get out of my face, Atobe," and giving him a push back onto his seat.

Atobe laughed softly, putting his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose. "Such bad manners for a _lady_."

'Lady.' The word sounded like he was shoving it in my face.

We both sat in silence, him not quite knowing what to say and me simply awaiting our destination and when I would finally be able to see Fuji again.

* * *

Back at Seigaku, right after Atobe drove away, Fuji was thrown almost into a panic. His logical thinking tried to convince him that even if he could've tried to get me out of the car, his physical strength wasn't even close to that of the Hyoutei captain's minions. But the currently bigger part of his brain, the part that was cursing, hating him for letting me out of his sight in the first place, was taking over and shoving the common sense down.

However, like the tensai he was, Fuji pulled himself together and took out his phone, dialing a number.

"Eiji? Get down here to the gates now. Rikio-kun's been kidnapped."

Naturally, it took the panting redhead a short while to find the brunette in front of the school, but the space of time from when Fuji hit the "end call" button to when Eiji was ready to murder whoever it was that stole his crush was less than if the acrobat was threatened with Inui's juice, which was saying something.

"Fujiko!" Eiji cried, looking around wildly. "Rikio-chan was kidnapped?"

"Well, not exactly."

"That's what you said on the phone!"

Fuji smiled a scarily well-meaning smile. "I knew it'd get you down here faster."

Eiji pouted, but his mind was soon back to business. "Fujiko, we need to rescue Rikio-chan!"

The brunette nodded, pulling out a laptop. "I already have a ride for us coming, and I'm going to try to track Rikio-kun's cell phone…"

The redhead looked at the small screen. "How do you know how to do this?"

The only answer he got was an open-eyed smirk from the tensai, who then went back to searching the world for me.

Eiji walked around, bouncing around anxiously on the sidewalk as he waited for an event to happen. His head turned sharply, though, when Fuji swore in a not-very-hidden voice.

"Kuso," the latter cursed irritably. "He left his phone in our dorm room."

A red sports car pulled up next to the pair, and Fuji and Eiji got in.

"You rarely ever call me for a ride, Syuusuke," a female voice said from the front seat.

"Thanks for coming, sis," Fuji said gratefully, looking up for a moment from the computer screen.

"Sure," Yumiko replied cheerfully. "What's this for, anyways?"

"Our best friend has been kidnapped!" Eiji exclaimed anxiously.

Fuji held up his hand to silence the other people in the car. "I found him."

"Wha-" the redhead quickly leaned over to see the laptop screen. "Who's the kidnapper?"

"Atobe."

The two could hear Yumiko stifling a laugh in the front seat.

Eiji, confused, asked, "How do you know?"

Now it was Fuji's turn to chuckle. "Who _else_ does Rikio know in Japan that drives such a ridiculously expensive car?"

* * *

The car gently pulled to a halt, and Atobe motioned for the driver to open his door.

"Get out," he commanded. Before I had time to move, my door opened and I was yanked out by my arms. My head smacked metal on my way out, making my vision blur.

"I-itai…" I mumbled, gritting my teeth. I still didn't know why I was being held captive like this.

The silver-haired boy's driver approached him and then bowed. "With all due respect, master, you are being followed. It may be best to-"

"Do not give me orders," Atobe snapped. "I know what to do." He slipped his phone out of his pocket and placed it lightly on his seat.

"What are you doing?" I asked after shaking my head back and forth to clear my vision.

He looked up at me, opened his mouth to say something, then turned and started walking down a trail off the road. "Follow me."

I was finally released from the minions' grasps and decided to follow Atobe in case I was grabbed again.

He led me up the trail, neither of us speaking a word. There was nothing around us except dense vegetation, and I was too worked up to notice things like the birds singing in the trees or a bunch of pretty wildflowers next to where we were walking.

"Atobeee," I whined. "Where are we going?"

"You'll find out," he answered opaquely. I continued to pout about the fact that I wasn't being told anything. Moreover, I had no idea why I was still following him.

We kept walking. And walking. Then we walked some more. And if you can believe it, we walked more after all that. My feet hurt, as did my head from trying to look like I was interested in where we were going.

After a while, the trail started to look familiar. Had we been going in circles…?

* * *

"We're getting close," Fuji informed, anxiously looking out the window and then back to his computer screen several times.

Beside him, Eiji bounced uneasily in his seat. The redhead didn't know how to contain his worry beyond a vast array of nervous twitches.

Yumiko, trying to quell the tense atmosphere in the back of the car, fiddled frequently with the radio, attempting to find some peppy music to cheer everyone up. Though her efforts didn't exactly work, she succeeded in missing the turn Fuji directed to her.

"Onee-chan, we needed to turn back there…" the tensai murmured, slightly put out that his sister's stereo was more important than my kidnapping.

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she apologized over and over, looking around for a spot to turn around.

"Yumiko-san!" Eiji cried, still taking my "abduction" way too seriously. "This is a matter of _life _and _death_! Step on it!"

The older Fuji sibling obeyed, this time taking her younger brother's directions into account before she acted.

The car zoomed down the street, all the time hurtling towards their destination. As Yumiko got close to a rather large parked car, the tensai suddenly ordered, "Stop."

As the tires squealed on the pavement, the wonderful joys of physics allowed Fuji and Eiji's faces to squish into the head rests of the seats in front of them. Despite the coursing pain in their noses, the brunette and redhead jumped out the door in record time.

"Eiji, check Atobe's car!" Fuji called, checking his computer one more time. They should be in there!"

Eiji opened the limo door but found nothing but a cell phone on the seat.

"Fujiko, he left his phone in here!" the acrobat exclaimed anxiously, holding up the object in question.

Suddenly, the redhead's arms were secured by two minions, and before he or Fuji could do anything, Atobe's driver approached them.

"I'm sorry to inconvenience you," he said, bowing. Yeah, it's a little late for that. "But only master Fuji is permitted to go ahead beyond this point."

Bewildered, Eiji looked back and forth between the main servant and his friend. "Fujiko…?"

The tensai, not quite knowing since when he had become a "master," hesitantly stepped forward.

"This way, sir," Atobe's driver directed to the path. "You will find master Atobe and his friend, as well."

As soon as Fuji heard those words, he sprinted away as fast as his legs could carry him.

* * *

Atobe halted as strange sounds wafted down the trail from the road. We heard a car screeching to a stop, voices shouting, and footsteps—a single pair—racing down the trail.

Through the trees and brush along the dirt and rock path, I saw a single figure frantically running towards me.

This person was the one I wanted to see the most at that time, and my happiness shone clearly on my face in the form of a huge foolish grin.

"Syuusuke!" I cried gleefully.

"Rikio…" Fuji panted back, a smile that was bigger than usual on his face. Said smile disappeared for a moment (replaced by pure surprise) when I gave him a bear hug, but it was back in no time flat as he returned the embrace.

The two of us pulled away as we heard Atobe chuckling to himself.

"There's no need to use a false name around me, Fuji," he said, smirking. "Believe me, I already know."

Fuji stepped slightly in front of me, his expression dark. "What is this all about?"

As I expected of the Hyoutei captain, he didn't tell us anything—again. We simply continued on our walk to our destination that only Atobe knew.

"Atobe," I grumbled. "Are we just gonna walk in circles again?"

"Possibly," Atobe replied, glancing over his shoulder at Fuji and I.

This time around, at least, the trail wasn't recognizable. I fussed quietly to my teammate about the weird car ride, how rough the minions were, and my killer headache. The aching up the back of my head was getting worse and worse.

The three of us arrived finally at a clearing that overlooked the city. I stepped out of the shadows and was greeted by sun beaming down in my eyes. My head felt like it exploded; I doubled over on the ground in pain, whimpering.

"Riko!" Fuji kneeled beside me. "Are you okay?" Atobe stared down at us in complete surprise.

"O-ow…" I groaned, squeezing my eyes shut. "My head hurts so much…"

"You're such a girl, Riko," the Hyoutei captain remarked with an eye roll. He ignored us and strolled to the simple metal balustrade lining the cliff we were on.

After shooting a glare at Atobe, Fuji picked me up and laid me down on the path in the shade where he could still see me from the clearing. I rolled over, trying to find comfort for my throbbing head. To my delight, I soon fell asleep.

The tensai went over to join Atobe by the metal railing. The two looked out at the scenery, but it wasn't the view of Tokyo that occupied their thoughts.

"I knew you'd come after us if I was Riko who went missing," Keigo mused, a cognizant smirk on his face.

Fuji, on the other hand, regarded Hyoutei's king with sapphire eyes, not saying anything.

"Of course, there's always the question of how you managed to track us…" the silver haired boy continued, hinting that he actually wanted an answer this time.

The tensai resigned himself to reply, "Cell phone."

Atobe snickered. "I figured as much."

"Why did you take Riko?" Fuji growled.

"Oh? Getting protective now, are we?"

"That doesn't answer my question."

The Hyoutei captain took a deep breath. "I'm not quite sure myself, actually."

"And why are you so certain that I'd come after you?"

"You mean after Riko."

"…" Fuji took a breath sharply, taken aback. "What…?"

"It's so obvious; I'm very surprised you haven't noticed it yourself yet."

"What are you talking-"

"It's because you _care_ about her, Fuji. I don't know what kind of genius _you_ turned out to be, but I do know this much: the tensai has found his match. And no, I don't mean in tennis."

Fuji looked wide-eyed at Atobe for a moment, then down to the ground, thinking.

The latter's eyes flicked back to me to make sure I hadn't heard all this. Satisfied that I was really asleep (which I was), he turned back to the brunette. "Well? Why so troubled?"

The tensai didn't quite know what to say, but he finally managed to respond, "I… I don't know…"

Somehow, just at the opportune moment, I woke up, rolling over to try to get comfortable again. Fuji took this chance to kneel by my side again.

"Riko?" He almost whispered. "Are you feeling any better?"

I opened my eyes to look at him. His expression was full of genuine concern as he searched my face for his answer.

"A little," I murmured. "Can we go back now?"

Fuji looked over at Atobe, who nodded in response.

"Yes, we can," the former said with a smile. "Can you walk okay?"

I nodded and stood up gingerly. On the way back, the brunette and I led the way with the Hyoutei captain trailing behind. Fuji stayed close to my side in case I fell over again.

Once we were in sight of Atobe's limo, Eiji came running up to meet us, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Rikio-chan!" he exclaimed worriedly. "Don't you ever, ever get kidnapped again, nya!"

I laughed. "I'll try, Eiji."

"I'm serious!" The redhead lowered his voice to say, "Did anything weird happen?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean? I'm fine."

"Good." Eiji grinned, then pulled me into another hug.

* * *

**-FUJI POV-**

Once Riko and I were back in our dorm room at Seigaku, she insisted that she take another nap despite the fact that it was dusk outside and almost time for dinner.

"I'm tired and my head hurts," she whined, crawling into bed. _My_ bed. I decided not to mention it, though, since she really did look like she was in pain.

"That bump on your head looks good on you," I teased. "You should try it more often."

"Thanks, Syuusuke," came her sarcastic reply.

I was glad that she was finally used to calling me by my first name (and that it pissed Oishi off every time she did so).

Still, as I laughed and smiled at her, I started to recall what I had been told that day.

_You care about her, Fuji…_

Now that it had been told to me, I knew it was true. It's one of those things that has already passed through your mind, but you never put words to it and so you forgot you already knew it.

I needed some air, some time to think. I told Riko I'd be right back and left the room hurriedly; hopefully she didn't notice.

My feet steered to me to the main dorm office, which held the post office and an ice machine. I picked up a package from my family and a small letter addressed to Riko in a hurried, aggravated hand. I studied the writing on the envelope as I headed back to 218, my parcel under my right elbow and plastic bag of ice in my left hand.

I situated the ice so that it wouldn't fall off Riko's head and gave my roommate a long stare. She was clearly faking sleep. I didn't know why, but her breathing was too fast and her hands too fidgety to pass for someone in a deep slumber. I also felt that her hair was too unkempt, as if she had tossed and turned before finding a realistic position, and she wasn't one to take a long time to fall asleep in the first place. Her delicate, soft hands were intertwined with her short, dark chocolate hair that brushed slightly against her faintly flushed cheeks…

Hold on, adjective overload. Why was I thinking so much about her?

I set her letter next to her on my mattress and fled the room again, giving some of my peers quite the start on my way out the door.

* * *

**-RIKO POV-**

I heard the door click shut again, so I opened one eye. No Fuji occupied the room at the time. I really didn't think my little stunt had worked; I had tried it out of sheer boredom, anyway, so it didn't exactly matter all that much.

I sat up slowly, keeping the ice on my head and picking up the letter he had left for me.

My eyes raced across the page my parents enclosed in the envelope. The message was short but poignant. As I read it, my face went from one of happiness from my roommate's kind gesture to one of terror.

"No…" I murmured, rereading the text to see if I had missed something, but that was all I could say.

A tear dripped down my cheek and onto the paper.

* * *

**-FUJI POV-**

Sitting with my back against the wall and my head resting on my knees, I was disgusted at myself for acting in such a manner. I told myself that it wasn't helping anyone to freak out like this.

Noises coming from 218 told me that my roommate was "awake," at least, so I stood and faced the door. Taking a deep breath, I opened it, and was greeted by a frightened, sad, and angry Riko.

Practically jumping into my arms, she cried, "No! Syuusuke! I don't want to leave!"

* * *

**Yay! I was able to update (FINALLY)!**

**Well? What do you think? What is Riko talking about? Three comments to fifty—help me meet my goal! :)**

**See you next chapter. Au revoir!**


	17. Unhappy Ending?

**Chapter 17 is here~ I tried to update as fast as I could this time, really! I've been insanely busy… ****so sorry****! Please enjoy—and comment!**

Unhappy Ending?

**-FUJI POV-**

So that was that. If it was at all humanly possible, my life was shattered even more than Riko's. I couldn't believe this was happening. I didn't want to.

Riko was going back to America.

All I could do for the time being was stay there, sitting on the floor, holding my roommate as she cried into my shoulder. My own eyes burned with tears that wanted to come, but I didn't let them. She couldn't find words to suit the occasion, and neither could I. Consequently we both sat in silence, arms wrapped around each other, staying as close together as we could.

The letter Riko had received was sent from her parents. Why they had sent a letter instead of calling or using some other quicker source of notification evaded me, but I supposed that the plane ticket enclosed in the same envelope as the note would be a tad more difficult to send over the phone.

But anyways, she had about a month to sort everything out before saying her final goodbyes to all of us. That was all we had left, 30 days.

I would have to let her go eventually, and since we would be a half-world away from each other, chances were that I'd never see her again. I didn't want that to happen, but who can change the inevitable?

I hugged Riko tighter. For now, she was safe in my arms.

* * *

**-RIKO POV-**

I woke up early in the morning on the floor, covered by a blanket. I must've fallen asleep there the night before and Fuji probably hadn't wanted to move me.

I looked up to the bottom bunk bed. My roommate was curled up in an uncomfortable-looking position, a bitter expression on his face as he slept.

I rose slowly and walked into the bathroom, turning on the light. In the mirror, my eyes were red and puffy. My hair was as messy as it had probably ever been. I looked miserable. Everything was coming back all too quickly.

Flipping the light switch down again, I stepped back into the main part of 218 and looked at Fuji. He was stirring, starting to wake up. I didn't want to face him then, so I fled into the hall. There were quite a lot of people up, surprisingly, but I didn't want to be around them. I sped outside, head down, trying not to bump into anyone.

It was foggy and cold outside; my face was moist as I looked for a place to be alone. Away from the main buildings, I found a bench surrounded by Japanese maples with deep red leaves. I sat down and pulled my knees to my chest. At least the chilly air lessened the urge I had to cry.

I heard footsteps running towards me, but I ignored them. Hopefully the person wouldn't notice.

"Hisakawa?"

I looked up at the deep voice, startled. But I suppose it was given that this tall brunette would notice someone on his team.

A glasses-less Tezuka took a few steps towards me, one hand on the towel he had around his neck.

"Buchou," I murmured, still surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I was training," he answered gently, just as astonished to see his teammate in such a state. "Have you been crying?"

I looked down. Damn him and his vigilance.

Tezuka took a deep breath and sat down next to me. His face said something along the lines of "I'm no good at this sort of thing, but I'll certainly try."

I spoke first, quietly. "There is something I need to tell you and the rest of the team."

"Hm?"

I gulped. "I'm… I'm leaving in a month to go back to America."

The Seigaku captain was taken aback. "Why?"

"I want to tell the entire team that at the same time, actually."

"It's okay, I already know," Tezuka sighed. "But I still don't know why you decided to come to Seigaku."

"What do you—"

"I think you know what I mean."

I looked away, burying half my face in my knees. "That I'm a girl, right?"

Tezuka nodded gravely. "Is that what the trouble is about?"

"Yeah." I was grateful that he wasn't being as cold and unfeeling as usual. If he'd asked me to run laps, I would have slapped him.

We sat in silence for a while. The fog around us was dispersing slowly and the sun was starting to show more.

"Ne, Tezuka," I prompted softly. He looked at me to show he was listening, so I continued. "I know it doesn't matter anymore, but… you won't tell anyone, will you? Please?"

A smile played ever-so-slightly on the corners of Tezuka's mouth. "I'll let you do the honors."

I stood, still short enough that my hair didn't get tangled in the branches of the maples. With a deep bow, I said, "Thank you."

"I wish you luck, Hisakawa. Yudan sezu ni ikou," my teammate replied, ducking under the trees and standing in front of me. I smiled up at him, and for a moment I honestly felt like nothing was wrong in my life.

"See you in class then." And with that, I walked past Tezuka and back to the dorm.

* * *

Tennis practice began like usual—I changed in my room and came down to the clubhouse, pretending to fix my shoelaces until everyone was finished inside. Then I'd go get my racquet and play a practice game with someone, usually Fuji.

Today, though, my concentration was completely shot. I played my match against Eiji, and when he tried a single acrobatic move on me, I couldn't even react.

After that, drills started. My ankle weights made me sluggish, and I rarely was successful in anything I tried. However, I did accomplish the feat of receiving worried glances from all of my team members at least once.

Finally, after running after a shot, missing, and falling to the ground on my knees, Oishi walked over to me. He helped me up, his face worried.

"Rikio-kun, what's the matter?" he asked, staring me straight in the eyes.

I looked away, shaking him off. "I'm fine."

"No you're not. You've been like this all day. What's wrong?"

I gripped my racquet handle tightly and gazed at the ground.

"Hisakawa," Tezuka's voice drifted over from the other side of the court. "I believe now is the time." I looked over at him, then nodded.

The regulars, along with Taka, who had been watching us practice, gathered around, looking worried.

"What is it, Rikio-chan?" Eiji queried.

I took a deep breath, dreading what I was about to say. I looked my team in the eyes and spoke as loudly as I could, which wasn't much.

"Everyone, I am going to be leaving Seigaku in a month and returning to America."

Some of the other 8 members interrupted with things along the lines of: "N-nani? Why, Rikio-kun?" At the far right of the group, Fuji sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

Tezuka held up a hand, silencing the group. He then gave me a small nod to continue.

"This is because… I… I… I'm actually a g-girl," I finished nervously.

There was dead silence (if you didn't count the rest of the club continuing on with their practice). I looked at my team. Eiji and Oishi were both beet red, but none of them were saying anything.

I blushed and looked at them. None of us knew what to say.

Not wanting to stand there any longer, I walked away through the middle of the group, staring halfheartedly at the ground. A few seconds later, my roommate was beside me.

"Riko," he murmured, taking my racquet out of my hand, which was shaking uncontrollably. "Are you okay?"

I didn't answer. I felt ashamed and guilty for letting my parents and my team down like this. I thought of all the friends that I had made—what would they do when I was gone? Would they miss me, or would they simply forget?

"Riko?" Fuji prompted again. He bumped his hand against mine to get my attention. I sighed, not paying attention.

Students passed us by as we continued on our way. They didn't seem to notice me. Would _that_ change when I left?

I suppose the tensai was getting annoyed at this point because he suddenly grabbed my hand. I tensed and looked at him, blushing furiously again and shocked.

"S-Syuusuke?" I stuttered.

"I asked you if you were okay."

I looked away, my brain too scrambled to form comprehensible sentences. "I… I'm… I mean—"

"I'll take that as a no, then," he said, a sad smile on his face.

We stopped walking, but I don't think either of us noticed. I gazed up at his face, feeling a smile start to appear.

"Rikio-chan!"

I jumped at the voice and yanked my hand from Fuji's grasp as I saw Eiji running towards me with tears in his eyes. He didn't tackle me for once, but he hugged me so tightly I could barely breathe.

"Don't leave us, Rikio-chan!" he cried, pulling back to look at me. "I'll miss you so much! Please don't go!"

Despite my predicament, I couldn't help but smile. "Please, Eiji. Call me Riko."

"But I thought that was a nickname—"

"No, it's my real name. Now that my secret is out, I guess it's okay for people to call me that." I glanced over at Fuji, who nodded in agreement.

"Okay, Riko-chan!" the redhead was happy for a moment before he remembered what was going on. "B-but… you're still leaving?"

I sighed. "Yes."

"When?"

"In a month. I'm not staying here for much longer."

Eiji began to tear up again, giving me a bear hug. I returned the gesture, then noticed that the rest of the team was advancing. Momo and Taka ran up first and wanted hugs as well, but the rest of the regulars weren't far behind.

"I guess I'll have to fill in for you," said the latter, smiling sadly after hugging me.

I laughed. "I'd really appreciate it if you would."

Next, Ryoma approached me, his usual smirk in place. "Hisakawa-senpai, you should probably know… I've known that you were a girl for a while now."

I blinked. "You have?"

The green-haired boy nodded. "It wasn't that hard to find out. Mada mada dane, senpai."

So that made four on the team that knew I was female before I had to tell them: Inui, Tezuka, Ryoma, and Fuji, not that the list surprised me much.

After the team gave me hugs (or handshakes, in the case of Inui and Tezuka) along with farewells in advance, the groups dispersed to return to our usual post-practice activities.

* * *

I sat on my bed, my hair moist from washing it not too long before. Fuji was in the shower currently, and I was enjoying the alone time to think and relax.

A short while after I closed my eyes to take a nap, I heard a knocking on the door. Grudgingly, I descended the bunk bed ladder to see who it was. My eyes met with a certain mother hen's.

"Syuichirou," I said, surprised.

"Hello, Rikio-kun—" he started, then corrected himself, blushing: "I mean Riko-chan. I'm sorry, it's a habit."

"It's all right. But why did you come?"

Oishi paused a moment, as if he had forgotten. "I… I came to talk to you—in private. Is Fuji there?"

"No," I answered skeptically. "Syuusuke's in the shower."

My black-haired teammate's countenance darkened ever so slightly at the nickname, but he recovered himself and resolved to look around warily. "Can you come with me, then?"

"Okay."

I didn't know why he needed so much secrecy for a simple conversation, but I followed him nonetheless. We eventually stopped at the same bench and group of trees as in the morning when I had talked to Tezuka; now, however, the sun was setting instead of rising.

Following Oishi's cue to sit down as he did, I waited for him to begin the conversation.

"I just have a question," he began carefully. "Why did you come to Seigaku in the first place?"

"Why does everyone ask that…?" I murmured, a confused expression on my face.

"No offense meant, Riko-chan, but you're a girl. You don't belong here."

I gave the fukubuchou an indignant stare, though I knew he was right. "It was my choice, so I wanted to go through with it."

"But why?" Oishi asked exasperatedly. "It's dangerous for you here! You could be hurt, or even worse—"

"Syuichirou!"

He jolted in his seat; I supposed I had asserted myself a bit louder than intended.

I continued, since he was still speechless, "I knew what I was getting myself into when I came here, and it's my fault that I have to leave now. I'm sorry for coming here and causing such a stir."

"Don't say that," Oishi almost commanded, and whether it was subconscious or otherwise, he took one of my hands in his. "You didn't create any trouble for anyone by coming here. I can at least speak for myself and the rest of the regulars when I say that we will miss you—a lot."

I suddenly felt tears creeping behind my eyes, threatening to escape; I tried to keep them back, but to no avail. I gave my friend a hug, tears rolling down my cheeks. They were filled with not only sadness of my departure but also happiness—the few words Oishi had just spoken were enough to reassure me that my friends wouldn't simply forget me when I did leave.

Thank you to Oishi, Fuji, Eiji, and the rest of the team, for everything.

* * *

**I am half sorry and half happy to say that the next chapter is the last… kind of. You shall see :)**

**Again, I'm **_**VERY **_**sorry for not updating in so long!**

**FYI—my current profile picture is what Riko looks like, so you can have a visual.**

**Until the next chapter,**

**Ja ne!**


	18. This is Goodbye

**Ge****t ready for a chapter that is the epitome of sappiness. Enjoy :)**

**Oh, and remember that Tezuka likes fishing. It will make more sense later. Also, "neko" means cat in Japanese, for those who don't know.**

Chapter 18

This is Goodbye

I awoke on what would be my last day at Seigaku. I stirred, and upon sitting up I saw Fuji looking at me. He stood on his bunk and hung onto the edge of mine to be able to see me.

"Good morning," he greeted with a smile. "Ready to face the day?"

I looked down. Why was he so cheerful? Did he realize that we wouldn't ever see each other after today?

The brunette hopped onto the floor. "Breakfast will be starting soon, so get ready, okay?"

I nodded, and waited for him to head into the bathroom before I descended the bunk ladder. Did it always creak this much?

I dressed quickly in casual clothes (it was a Saturday, so there were no classes) and knocked once on the bathroom door to let Fuji know it was safe to come out. He reentered the main part of 218 soon after, silent. I, on the other hand, was finishing the rest of my packing.

"…Ne, Riko," Fuji murmured hesitantly, making me turn to look at him.

"What is it?" I asked, curious.

The tensai looked tense, as if he needed to say something but couldn't find the words to do so. He took a deep breath. "There's something I need to tell you before you leave."

I raised my eyebrows and subconsciously held my breath, waiting for what he would say.

With difficulty, Fuji said, "For some time now, Riko, I've—"

And suddenly, the door burst open, and I was tackled by an ever-hyper Eiji. I was too occupied to see a rather taken aback tensai sigh.

"Riko-chan!" the redhead cried. "Where have you been? We've been waiting for you for forever!"

Surprisingly, I didn't have to force a laugh.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming," I half grunted, trying to get Eiji off of me.

The acrobat stuck out his tongue playfully. "Come on! Hurry up! You too, Fujiko!" And with that (and a glance saying "help me!" back to Fuji from me), Eiji dragged me down to the cafeteria.

I stumbled down all of the stairs, got my breakfast, and finally sat down in between Eiji and eventually Fuji, who joined the group a short while later. Oishi sat across from me, looking from me to Fuji, then back, a confused expression on his face, perhaps at how close we were being all of a sudden. But it wasn't _my_ fault that the redheaded acrobat was being crazy—I wanted to stay as far away as I could, which meant squishing against my ex-roommate. The latter wasn't helping any, though; he kept teasing me for being so familiar, making Taka, who was sitting across the table, chuckle to himself with laughter (and then get a smack on the arm from me in return).

All was normal…

…until Coach Ryuzaki came in to tell us that we would leave for the airport soon, that is.

After she spoke, everyone at the table turned to look at me, making me feel rather uncomfortable. I looked around, met eyes with Oishi, who gave me a kind smile, silently saying, "It's going to be okay." I stood up and headed out with the rest of the group. Once we got outside, Coach R and Yumiko's cars were waiting, but since there were two cars and so many of the regulars, we had to split up. Eventually it was decided that Fuji, Taka, Eiji, and I would go in Yumiko's car and the rest would ride in Coach R's SUV. With a few mini hugs and waves, we piled into our respective vehicles and started off.

I sat in the back seat between Taka and Eiji, the latter of whom stayed latched onto me for the entire ride. Taka, on the other hand, chatted with me, while Yumiko and Fuji talked in hushed voices in the front seat, the former laughing from time to time.

A silence ensued, but thankfully Taka broke it again with a question.

"What will you do? When you get back to America, I mean..." he broke off shyly.

I must have looked surprised because he began to panic.

"A-ah... I'm sorry. I hope I'm not out of line or anything-"

"No, no, it's okay. I just... I haven't really thought about the future much." I allowed my gaze to drift to one of the passenger windows, absentmindedly watching the scenery pass. "I think I'll have to go back to how things were before I left."

"You'll come back, though," Taka mused, a bit more forceful than usual.

I looked at him, smiling. "Of course."

Suddenly, Eiji joined the conversation. "I'll come visit you, Riko-chan! I want to go to America!"

Fuji turned to look at us from the front with his usual smile, saying, "I'll come as well. It'd be a good chance to practice my English." He chuckled. "You should hear Eiji's. It's hilarious."

"Oi! Fujiko!" the acrobat cried, and then proceeded to whine at the tensai at a rather unnecessary volume. I laughed, then slumped against Eiji, my head landing on his shoulder, still giggling. Fuji's smile flickered, Taka looked over, surprised, and the redhead blushed and asked, "R-Riko-chan? Are you okay?"

"Yes," I managed to say, trying to stifle my laughter. "I'm going to miss all of this."

The younger Fuji sibling smiled kindly at me. "We'll be sure to visit you in America, Riko."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "You better."

"Ne, everyone," Yumiko interjected politely. "We're here."

We arrived at the airport a little less than a quarter of an hour early. After taking care of security and Coach R convincing the security guard to let the whole team through for "special purposes," we all sat near my departure gate, chatting idly and making jokes, as if we were all going, not just me.

The team had all wanted to give me something to remember them by. Eiji, along with a hug, of course, plopped a neko hat on my head (complete with cat ears). A blushing Oishi gave me a teddy bear. Inui, stoicly as usual, handed me several thin notebooks containing the data he collected on me, which I planned to read, then later burn so no one could see them. Ryoma gave me a grape Ponta, and I didn't ask how he had gotten it past security; knowing him, he probably wouldn't have told me anyways. The first year, when had I started to cry earlier, smirked and chided, "Mada mada dane, senpai." Kaido and Momo, each competing to give their gifts first, gave me a purple bandana and a wristband, respectively, then argued about whose gift was better. Tezuka was last, and gave me a pair of painted fish earrings (that smelled good!), along with his usual, but somehow different now, "Yudan sezu ni ikou." I simply smiled in reply.

However, as my flight was being announced for boarding, an anxious, quiet ambiance fell on the group. Eiji, of course, was the first to break it, giving me a bone-crushing hug, which I returned, and we both felt the prick of tears behind our eyes. Somehow a hug line was formed (and somehow the redheaded acrobat kept reappearing for another hug) and I went down the line, exchanging hugs or handshakes along with friendly words and encouragements.

Once I got to Tezuka, who was the second—no, third to last, now, since Eiji showed up again—he extended his hand for a handshake as he usually did, a miniscule smile on his face.

I looked at the hand. "Yeah right," I said, already crying a bit from earlier, and hugged him. He tensed, but returned the gesture gently, still surprised.

Finally, I came to Fuji. For a few seconds, we stood and looked at each other, not quite knowing what to do. Suddenly, he pulled me into a tight hug, which I returned, burying my face in his chest. Pulling away for a moment, he looked at me, smiling like normal. Then, unexpectedly, he leaned forward and whispered something in my ear so no one else could hear.

"I love you, Riko."

He leaned back to look at me. I was flabbergasted, to say the least, so I didn't realize another tear dripping down my face. Fuji just chuckled at my expression, his smile flickering a little as he dried my face with his sleeve.

"S-Syuusuke..." I mumbled.

"Yes?"

I Eiji-style glomped him and whispered (though not as inconspicuously as he did), "I love you too, Syuusuke!"

The tensai looked at me with cerulean eyes and murmured, "I'm sorry, I would've said sooner if not for certain..." He glanced over to Oishi and Eiji. "...interruptions, you might say." His following expression told me that he would have blackmailed, and therefore scarred for life, anyone who got in his way, but it soon gave way to a_ normal _smile.

The two of us simply stood there, staring at each other and laughing from time to time, until the inevitable happened—the final call for boarding was announced.

Everyone in the group turned to me, and I looked back anxiously. No one moved.

Ruefully, I began to pick up my bags, until I was suddenly squeezed into a giant group hug. Surprised, I dropped my bags, and attempted to hug everyone at once, which didn't work out very well. Finally, as one after another of the regulars (plus others) pulled away, I grabbed my luggage once more.

"I'll miss you all so much," I managed to say.

In return, the group chorused, "We'll miss you too," or in the case of Eiji, in an extremely loud voice, "I love you so much, Riko-chan! I'll come visit you!"

And with that, I walked past several slightly irritated flight attendants and airport workers and to the plane. Once in my seat and the plane had taken off, I watched the airport grow smaller and smaller. I wished I could look in the seat next to me and find Fuji or Eiji there.

There is only one thing left to say, and I suppose now is the time. To all my friends and those I have met, and the one I love…

…goodbye.

**-THE END-**

* * *

First things first—comment, please!

Second, I am planning to make a sequel! I'm not sure when it will be out, but if you want me to notify you when it does, mention that in your review.

Third, thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! You all make me glad to write and make me want to write more. Thank you!

Well, I suppose that's all for now. PM me if you have questions/comments about anything! Goodbye for now!


End file.
